Unfinished Buisness
by caligurl93
Summary: Story takes place in the beginning of season nine. Calleigh and Eric have taken their relationship to the next level, but will someone from Calleigh's past ruin that? Meanwhile, Horatio finds out some shocking news that will change his life forever.
1. Chapter 1

Okay so the first chapter has been beta readed over, and I reposted it. Again this is my first fanfic so I hope you all enjoy it and thanks for reading. I do not own any of the csi miami characters, except the ones that I make up in my story.

The story takes place right at the beginning of season nine, and of course in my story Calliegh and Eric are together. I don't like the whole 'I love you like family' thing they have going on. Anyways, I;m also putting a little R/N in here for the R/N fans =D!

Right now the story is rated T, but will be M later on in the story. Also you can go on my profile to see the other upcoming stories I have. I have a friend on here that has inspired me to do sequels, and her stories are amazing. Check her out, her name is HCrazy. I literally read her stories over and over again hahahahaaha.

Great thanks to LaneyDelko and Awesome Rapidash, who are my awesome beta readers. Also thanks to HCrazy, who inspired these sequels.

ENJOY =D!

* * *

"You_ know I've never been on this side of the beach before." Calleigh said while holding her lover's hand. She was wearing a blue halter summer dress that showed the right amount of cleavage, and her hair was blowing in the wind. Eric wore a black button down dress shirt with some nice blue jeans, which she thought he looked very sexy in._

"_Are you serious? You live by the beach babe." Eric chuckled, wrapping his arms around her and giving her a romantic kiss. _

"_Well I always try to stay closer to my house….There's too many freaks around here." Calleigh smiled when they pulled apart and hugged him. She turned her body so it was facing the water, and the sunset. Her back was to his chest, his arms wrapped around her waist. _

_Eric started thinking this would be a good time to do it. They had just had a wonderful dinner at her favorite restaurant, La Loggia's, an Italian restaurant, and decided to take a walk. He had the little box in his pocket, but was pondering whether or not to pop the question. So he thought he might as well do it now, or he never would. _

"_Hey Cal….you know that I love you more than anything right?" Eric asked whilst _

_looking down at his beautiful girlfriend. _

_Calleigh looked up at him and nodded. "I love you too….more than anything." She became nervous wondering where he was going with this, but decided to let him continue._

"_And you know that there's no one else I want to spend the rest of my life with" Eric said turning her around and reaching into his pocket. "So, I want to ask you if you would be honored in becoming Mrs. Calleigh Delko?" Eric said whilst getting down on one knee. He pulled the ring out, it was a beautiful diamond shaped in a square with small diamonds covering the sides. It was also engraved with the words 'I love you', but what was so unique about it was that it was engraved in Russian. He knew how she really loved how he talked in Russian, especially when they made love, and he wanted everything to be perfect for her._

_Calleigh was speechless she couldn't breathe, she knew what she wanted to say. She was just shocked; no she was amazed and shocked. She didn't think Eric Delko would actually love her enough to really propose for her to become his wife, the person to spend a life with, have children, and grow old with while watching your grandchildren grow up. She smiled at him with tears in her eyes and nodded._

"_Is that a yes?" Eric chuckled looking up at her._

"_Yes Eric it is…Eric….Eric" Calleigh was still calling out to him, but Eric was confused why her face was getting blurry. Her calls became more urgent and louder, someone began feeling a small hand shaking him out of his slumberous dreams. _

"Eric…..Eric babe you have to get up or you're going to be stuck in traffic." Calleigh said shaking him a little to get his attention. Eric looked around and realized that it was all a dream, and smiled thinking how wonderful it was. He did have a ring to propose to Calleigh, but he was meaning to talk to Horatio about getting permission first. Calleigh's father was doing worse with his alcoholic behavior and Calleigh was having trouble keeping him away from it. So, Mr. Duquesne finally got tired of it, and moved back to Louisiana with Calleigh's mother. He knew she would put up with the drinking, because she did for years. Eric decided to ask Horatio, because he was like a father to Calleigh and himself as well.

"Hey sleepy head." Calleigh smiled and leaned over giving him a kiss. It was sweet yet tender kiss.

"Hey….what time is it?" Eric said once they broke apart. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, whilst sitting up in the bed.

"It's about a quarter to six. I figured you wanted to get up early, and head out before traffic gets too bad." Calleigh said. She took in his appearance, and was just amazed at how beautiful he was. She starting thinking to herself about how lucky she was to have him. Eric wasn't like the other man she dated. John Hagen was rude, controlling, and had a temper like a bull. Peter Elliot was just a plain jerk, and a coward. Peter didn't know what he wanted, and he even tried to come back to her after his fiancée, Monica West, was put in jail. Jake Berkeley was a guy any girl would want to date just once. He's adventurous, nice looking, he reminds of you of the grease character, Danny, that you always wanted to date. That's how their relationship was; Calleigh was more of a Sandy, whilst Jake was a Danny. Jake wasn't a bad boyfriend it was just when it came to him going undercover. He didn't care what Calleigh wanted, or how she felt about waiting for him. He also put Calleigh's life in danger by seeing her secretly after his undercover jobs were over. That's one good thing Calleigh didn't have to worry about anymore. With Eric, Calleigh could tell him anything, because he was her best friend and also lover. Even though they had had their ups and downs, their love got them through it. She couldn't love anyone else the way she loved Eric, and if something happened to him she wouldn't want to live anymore.

Eric looked at her and knew she was thinking of something. He thought it was cute when Calleigh starting thinking, because her eyebrows would start to knit together. She would also bite her lip, which he noticed she does a lot when she is either thinking, nervous, lying, and when they made love. "Hey, what are you thinking about carina?" Eric said, knowing how she loved her little nicknames he always called her.

"How lucky I am to have such a wonderful boyfriend." Calleigh said smiling.

"No I am the lucky one Cal…what do you say about dinner tonight?" Eric asked, now getting out of bed and heading over to their closet to get some fresh clothes. After coming back from Puerto Rico, Calleigh and Eric both decided to take that next step in their relationship. Since Calleigh's place was bigger they decided that Eric would just move in her place.

"Dinner sounds nice, but where are we going?" Calleigh said moving off the bed.

"Nope…I'm not telling you a thing. It's a surprise carina" Eric said smiling. He pulled out a nice white dress shirt with some khaki dress pants. He turned around and was tackled to the ground by Calleigh.

"You know that I hate surprises…..can't you just tell me and save me the suspense?" Calleigh asked, whilst struggling to keep him pinned down. She had to be tougher with Eric, because sometimes he wouldn't let her win and she respected that a lot. Eric turned her over and pinned her down, and started kissing her neck. This made Calleigh moan and she loosened her legs around his waist. She thought to herself two can play this game. So she started doing the same as Eric, licking and nipping the spots she knew would make him crazy. Eric knew what she was doing, so he decided to grind his hips into hers. Their breathing became more frantic, and so did their grinding.

"Er….Eric….we uh…..we have to stop" Calleigh said through short gasps of breath. Eric didn't listen. He continued to take off his shirt, which was on Calleigh. "Horatio….is going to…to wonder where you are."

"There are plenty of things…..that I…I can tell him" Eric said between kisses. He didn't care what Horatio needed right now, because he was too preoccupied with Calleigh's neck. Eric continued his assault on Calleigh's neck until they were interrupted by his phone. Eric groaned in disappointment, and got off of Calleigh and grabbed his phone to see a text waiting for him. The text said 'DB in Everglades…needs you ASAP. H.' "Yeah….well it looks like you get your wish….we have to stop. I have a body in the Everglades, and I have to be there ASAP." Eric said. He helped Calleigh up and kissed her.

"Well we still have dinner tonight, and I could make reservations if I knew where we were going." Calleigh said giving Eric a glare.

Eric chuckled and gave her a smirk. "Babe even if I told you it wouldn't do any good."

"Oh? And why's that?" Calleigh asked.

"Because I already made reservations." Eric grinned at her shocked reaction.

"What? And what if I had said no…or what if I had other plans?" Calleigh asked. She figured he was bluffing about the reservations, but then he got that smug look that he wasn't.

Eric's grin got wider with every word she spoke. "For one I always know your plans because you tell me, and two…babe you can't resist me so you always say yes to me."

"That's so not true…..I told you no just not too long ago when you wanted to have sex." Calleigh said smiling.

Eric smiled at her; he loved it how she got so riled up over their little play fights. "So…uh…you want to take a shower with me or not?" He asked with one of his 'only for you' smiles.

Calleigh turned around so he couldn't see her grinning, but Eric went after her. She screamed in shock, and they both laughed it off. He had pinned with his arms around her, and Calleigh of course got out of it. They both somehow ended up on the floor lying next to each other out of breath.

"So…what about that shower?" Eric looked at Calleigh grinning.

"I hate you….come on." Calleigh smiled getting up.

"You don't hate me baby….you love me…..just like I love you." Eric said smiling and pulled her over for a kiss. They took their steamy shower together, and Calleigh made breakfast whilst Eric finished up getting ready. Once he finished he joined Calleigh in their kitchen. _Their kitchen_…He still couldn't believe that they lived together. This woman was his best friend and co worker, who didn't believe in dating other co workers. He changed her from that stupid rule, and now they're in love. Once he got to the doorway of the kitchen he stopped to take in the sight. There was Calleigh swaying her hips to her own tune she was humming. He came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. She jumped at first, but then relaxed once she realized it was him.

"Jesus Eric!….You scared me." Calleigh smiled leaning into his touch.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean too. You're just so beautiful to watch, and I couldn't keep my hands off you." Eric said

Calleigh giggled. "Yes I can see that, and also feel. That reminds me that you need to get out of here. It's almost seven, and you don't want to get stuck in traffic do you?"

"That's a good idea, because then I could be with you." Eric said grinning. He pulled her back to him and gave a romantic kiss. They pulled away both breathing heavy. "Ok I'm going now." Eric smiled backing away from Calleigh now.

"Don't' forget your coffee." Calleigh said handing him his mug. Eric took a couple of sips and poured the rest down the drain. He rinsed the mug out and put it in the sink. They both walked to the door and he turned around to give Calleigh one last kiss goodbye. "So I might come by for lunch okay?"

"As long as you rest…I don't want you back in that hospital unless you're having my baby." Eric smiled. Not realizing what he said, he couldn't figure out the shocked expression on Calleigh's face.

"What….what did you say? Calleigh asked. She knew he wanted kids, but she didn't think he wanted them with her. I mean yes she read his file, but it was different hearing it in person. Eric now realizing what he had said didn't know what to say. For once in his life he didn't have any flirty comments to brush off the conversation that he had brought up.

Eric awkwardly chuckled. "I meant I rather you be in the hospital for something like that rather than something serious…I mean having a baby is serious I'm not saying it's not, because it is." Eric stopped once Calleigh busted out laughing.

"I'm sorry you just look so cute when you babble." Calleigh said grinning

"I just didn't want you to think that having a baby wasn't important to me, because it is." Eric said

"I know." Calleigh said blushing at his comment, "And I'm glad you think that, because I do too." She reached up to his cheek, and kissed. Eric turned his head to catch her lips. The kiss deepened and tongues began to battle. Eric pushed their bodies together, but Calleigh pushed him back. "No you got to go…now!"

"Yea…I'm going….I love you." Eric said giving her one last kiss.

"I love you too." Calleigh smiled after they broke apart. She watched as he walked to his car and got in. He waved and she blew him a kiss, and went back inside. She sighed and looked around smiling at some of the boxes that were still unopened from his things. "This is going to be a good day." She said to herself.

E/C~E/C~E/C~E/C~E/C~E/C

On the way to the Everglades Eric was listening to Calleigh's favorite station, Kiss Country, he loved that woman so much. He was going to talk to Horatio about the proposal, because he wanted everyone to be there when he did it. Even though Jesse won't be there, because of his death of the lab incident, he will be watching. He arrived at the Everglades and saw Horatio standing there waiting for him by the tape. He flashed his badge at the patrol officer and headed towards Horatio.

"Hey H."

"Hey…how are you?" Horatio asked taking off his sunglasses.

"I'm good….glad to be back." Eric said smiling

"Good…..and how's Calleigh?" Horatio asked grinning. He was happy for them; they were finally free to come out with their relationship since Stetler was arrested. He knew Calleigh could be a handful especially when she couldn't work, but he knew Eric could keep up with her.

"Uh…she's Calleigh…stubborn as hell. It took me those four weeks of vacation to convince her to stay home, but I wouldn't be surprised if she will be back working tomorrow." They both laughed at that comment. "So what have we got?" Eric asked walking with Horatio towards the body.

"A woman in her mid twenties….we don't have an ID on her yet. Tom said he would know more at post" Horatio said, "But I need you to go diving in the water to see if-"

"If there's any evidence that can lead us on the case, gotcha!" Eric said smirking.

"Yes sir." Horatio chuckled

"Alright, I'll let you know if I find anything." Eric said and went off to get his scuba gear out of his Hummer.

"Thank you sir." Horatio said before he took off. After Jesse's death, four weeks ago, Horatio was glad Eric decided to come back. He didn't want to have to replace them with a total stranger. Yes Natalia and Ryan were both good C.S.I's, but after finding out about Natalia being the mole and Ryan's gambling. It was nice to know he could have a team were he didn't have to worry how they would turn out. Even though the team missed Jesse dearly, Eric and Calleigh were the only family he had left. He knew Eric had some of his issues with bad girlfriends in the past, but he's changed and moved on with Calleigh.

E/C~E/C~E/C~E/C~E/C~E/C

Back at home Calleigh decided to start cleaning a bit and put Eric stuff where she thought it should go. It wasn't hard fitting his stuff in with hers, 'A perfect fit' she thought to herself smiling. She was in the bathroom when she heard a knock at the door; she figured it was Eric checking on her. She went to the door smiling, but when she opened the door her smile dropped.

"What are you doing here?" Calleigh asked shockingly.

* * *

Okay that's chapter one, hope you liked it. For those of you who have not read this chapter yet. Who do you think is at the door?

Thanks for reading =D! R&R please, I love you're comments =).


	2. Chapter 2

Okay second chapter, and again thanks to my beta readers Awesome Rapidash and LaneyDelko. Also thanks to HCrazy too =D!

I hope you're enjoying my story R&R please =D!

* * *

"Hey gorgeous." He smiled that smile that used to drive her crazy.

"What are you doing here?" Calleigh asked again.

"What? I don't get anymore 'hellos'? I thought we were friends Calleigh." He said standing there all cool.

"Well you should have called. How can I be friends with someone who never calls?" Calleigh said whilst stepping behind the door to hide her body from him. She could feel his cold prying eyes on her body, and even though they were physically active when they dated. She wasn't with him now, and Eric would be pissed if he saw Jake Berkeley checking her out.

"No need to hide, beautiful. I've seen it all. Look I'm sorry I haven't called, but I figured a surprise would be sort of…better." Jake smiled smugly and shrugging his shoulders. He honestly came back to try to win her heart back. He knew it was going to be hard, but it was worth a try.

"You have not changed one bit, you know that? Listen, I'm about to leave. You can't stay here." Calleigh said. She ignored his comment about him seeing her in her pajamas, and being naked. She knows he seen her, but that's typical Jake Berkeley to bring up memories. It's just one of his charm traps that she was not going to fall for again.

"Why? Because I think right now is perfect, or is that just your way of not letting Delko find out I'm in town? I know you two have a thing going on, but babe, honestly, you think it's going to last?" Jake replied with a smirk.

"Jake I honestly don't want to hear your comments on Eric and me, because frankly it's none of your damn business. So, I would greatly appreciate if you would leave and we can talk later." Calleigh shut the door before he could reply. He stayed by the door for about five minutes waiting and hoping she would open that door again, but Calleigh didn't. So Jake turned around and got on his bike and rode off. Calleigh blew out a sigh of relief when she heard him leave. Calleigh jumped when her phone rang, but when she looked at it she smiled and relaxed.

"Hey Alexx." Calleigh smiled.

"Hey baby, I'm just checking on you. You're not at the lab are you?" Alexx asked.

"I'm fine Alexx, and no I'm at home actually." Calleigh sighed.

"Well good, but are you alright honey? You sound frustrated?" Calleigh smiled at this question. Alexx should have been her biological mother, because she could always tell when Calleigh was upset.

"Um…yeah. It's just uh…-"

"Calleigh, don't make me come over there now." Alexx said. This made Calleigh laugh and Alexx smiled. "Now baby tell me what's wrong, I have a whole hour to listen." Alexx said.

"No really I'm fine. I'm just really tired, and I want to go back to work so-"

"Calleigh, how long have we known each other?" Alexx asked cutting Calleigh off.

"Over ten years." Calleigh said smiling.

"Exactly, which means I can tell when you're lying. What's bothering you? Did you and Eric have an argument?" Alexx asked. Now that Stetler was gone everyone knew about their relationship, but they still kept it on the down low at work.

"No…no nothing like that. More like ex-boyfriend." Calleigh sighed while running her fingers through her hair.

"Oh baby, it's that jack ass Jake isn't it? Don't let him get to you sugar, and have you talked to Eric?" Alexx asked.

"Um... no, not yet, but I will. I'm going to lunch with him, and I'll tell him. Honestly Alexx I don't trust Jake, and I definitely don't like him working with Eric when I'm not around. He likes to start trouble, and you know Eric. He has a very bad temper, especially when it comes to the people he loves." Calleigh said getting stressed.

"Well honey talk to him, and if y'all need anything, or you just want to talk you know I'm here." Alexx said.

"Thanks Alexx. I miss seeing you every day, how are the kids?" Calleigh asked wanting to get off the subject of Jake.

"Are you talking about my wannabe grown up teens, or the little angels I used to have?" Alexx and Calleigh both laughed. They talked for a little longer and Calleigh told her she was going to go so she could clean up and get ready. She hung up and put her cell down and she went in her room and got ready to take her shower.

E/C~E/C~E/C~E/C~E/C~E/C~E/C~E/C

Eric arrived back at the lab with evidence from the glades. All he found in the water was a purse, which he figured was their Jane Doe's, and it contained make up and a cell phone. He also found some white substance, and the last thing he found was some car keys. He gave them to Valera to process, and headed towards the morgue.

"Hey Tom, you find out who our Jane Doe is?" Eric asked.

"Yes! Her name is Serena Wells, she was 26 years old. I say the time of death was around last night between eleven and midnight. Her bruises seem a little older than that, but as you see I haven't even opened her up yet. Umm…It seems as if someone moved the body, which caused the markings on her back." Tom said looking up from her chart.

"It seems like they get younger every year. Any chance you know the cause of death yet?" Eric asked.

"It appears from the bruising on her head she suffered from blunt force trauma, which means the killer hit her with a hard instrument, and I found some skin under her nails. I just started, but I will let you know more soon." Tom said whilst handing him the samples.

"Thanks. This will help a lot." Eric was about to turn when Tom called him back.

"One more thing, she was pregnant and I would say about six weeks. She probably knew and then she probably didn't." Tom said.

"Thanks" Eric said whilst walking out. On his way over to DNA he saw a blonde, and thought it was Calleigh until she turned around. He smiled thinking about Calleigh, and couldn't wait for lunch. "Hey Valera are you done?" Eric asked walking in.

"Almost, what do you need?" Valera asked without looking up from the sample she held in her hand.

"Well I have something else for you too. There uh…skin cells from our victim Serena Wells." Eric said holding up the samples that Tom gave him. He put them on the table next to the other evidence he brought in.

"Oh come on Delko! I'm not wonder woman, this takes time you know." Valera said. She put down the other sample and looked at him annoyingly. She thought to herself how Calleigh put up with Delko, because sometimes he was literally impatient. "Honestly, how does Calleigh put up with you, Delko?" She asked raising one eyebrow.

"Yeah, well, ask Calleigh tonight. Are you still coming?" Eric asked smirking.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world. I'll run these skin samples now, and that way you won't bug me anymore." Valera said smiling. She took a q-tip and gathered some skin samples on it. She put it through CODIS, and they both stared at the screen waiting.

"Jessica Richards." Eric said when a name popped up.

"Looks like she has a record too. DWI, and she got her licensed suspended twice. She lives at 409 Washington Ave. Oh! She had a pending restraining order against her." Valera said.

"Serena Wells." Eric said.

"You know her?" Valera asked. Eric grinned at her expression. Valera could be so nosy, and that's why she was the gossip of the lab. She knew everything and everyone.

"Not like that okay? She was our Jane Doe in the Everglades we found this morning." Eric said.

"Phew, I was about to say you should have been dead now. Considering Calleigh would've probably shot the living day lights out of you. Anyways, I will run to see if I can get any fingerprints off of the evidence you brought in and I'll page you if I get anything." Valera said getting started.

"Yeah I'll have Ryan bring her in. Thanks Valera." Eric said. When he turned around he saw that one man that he just wanted to throw out the window. Jake Berkeley. The nerve of that man showing up after he hurt Calleigh, and Eric couldn't stand his cocky butt. He couldn't wait until Calleigh was wearing the ring he had in his pocket. Then he could rub that in his face.

"Oh yeah, he's back I forgot to tell you. He re-assigned with us this morning, are you going to be okay? Does Calleigh know yet?" Valera asked.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Thanks, but I have no idea if Cal knows. Hey, uh, thanks Valera. I'll come back later for the other evidence. Oh and I'm going to bug you all day long." Eric said walking off grinning. Valera just rolled her eyes and went back to work. Honestly, she did love Eric as a brother, but he did really sometimes get on her nerves.

E/C~E/C~E/C~E/C~E/C~E/C~E/C~E/C

Ryan and Natalia pulled up to Jessica Richards' house. It was a two story red bricked house, with a swing set in the front along with a cute flower bed. It had two palm trees in the front, and a pool in the back, practically any person's dream house.

"I think Delko should've brought Calleigh here." Ryan said smugly as he got out of the hummer.

"And why's that?" Natalia asked.

"Well I mean everyone knows that they're seeing each other, what better way to start a relationship than to go house shopping." Ryan smirked.

"I am ignoring you, and you know I'm happy for them. They finally can come out with their relationship." Natalia said.

"What do you mean finally come out? You and I both know that they have been dating for two years now, but they broke it off for a while and got back together." Ryan said as they got out of the hummer.

"Oh shut up! You're just jealous, because he has someone as a date for the Christmas party this year aren't you? Poor Ryan." Natalia chuckled.

"Well I will have a date. I just haven't asked you yet." Ryan winked at her.

She was about to say something, but she realized they were at Jessica Richards' front door. She knocked on the door and they heard a 'Hold on'. Jessica Richards answered the door with a smug expression. She had long straight blonde hair that came to rest at her back. Her eyes were hazel with a tint of green, and she had a huge engagement ring on her finger. She was a very attractive girl, the kind that any guy would go for. She had on a purple v-neck dress that stopped at her knees, with black laced pumps to complete it.

"When they said strippers we didn't know there would be a woman." Jessica said grinning.

"Excuse me?" Ryan asked.

"Oh, you're playing dumb. So you guys like role playing?" Jessica asked. "Girls, we have role players." She shouted into the house. All you could hear was laughter and giggles. Jessica was obviously a little tipsy, but not too tipsy to bring in.

"No, Ms. Richards, you have the wrong impression. We're with MDPD, and you need to come with us for questioning." Natalia explained.

"If this is for that stupid parking ticket, it's getting taken care of okay." Jessica said about to shut the door, but Ryan put his foot out to stop her.

"I assure you that's not what we're here for." Ryan said.

"Do you know this woman?" Natalia asked whilst showing her a picture of Serena Wells in the morgue.

"Oh yeah that's Serena. Why? What did you do know that I want so badly? Did she sleep with that director from my job interview again? That picture looks real, and I really would hope it is." Jessica said without any sympathy in her voice. Ryan and Natalia looked at each other with the same thought.

"You don't care that she's dead?" Ryan asked.

"Well let's just say she had it coming to her. Can I get back to my party now?" Jessica asked.

"No you can't, because you're coming with us. Sorry but your party is going to have to be put on hold for now." Natalia said. Jessica went in and told a girl by the name of Heather to come here.

"When the strippers come, give them this." Jessica handed her five hundred dollar bills.

"Ask them to wait for an hour and a half, and if they get impatient call Mike okay?"

"Okay I sure will. You guys have the wrong person by the way, because Jessica is the best Aunt ever. She practically raised me from birth." Heather said. She was also blonde, but it had a tint of brown. She favored Jessica by the nose, but her eyes were blue. She had on red halter top and skinny jeans with red platforms.

"Let us be the judge of that okay." Ryan said. Jessica finally left the house and got into

the cop car and rode down to MDPD.

E/C~E/C~E/C~E/C~E/C~E/C~E/C~E/C

"Ms. Richards, what was your connection to Serena Wells?" Horatio asked.

"She slept with my fiancé, and we worked together. As I told your other officers, she had it coming to her. That girl was a slut! She loved to mess up other people's relationships and lives." Jessica said sitting calmly in the chair.

"So what you killed her for vengeance for messing up yours?" Frank asked.

"Mm…no I don't talk to Serena that often, and she didn't mess my life up. She practically threw herself at my fiancé while he was drunk and helpless." Jessica said.

"Really? What is your fiancé's name?" Horatio asked whilst shifting his weight and fidgeting with his glasses.

"Oh no! You're not getting him into this. Whatever happened to Serena is none of his business" Jessica said. Horatio noticed she kept holding one arm like she was hiding something.

"So what you two had a cat fight and things got out of hand. One thing led to another and you killed her?" Frank asked.

"What are you talking about?" Jessica asked. She grabbed her arm tighter when she realized Horatio was staring at it.

"What happened to your arm?" Horatio asked her looking sideways and shifting his weight.

"I was getting my cat out of the tree, and I cut it on a tree branch. Ask my neighbor Lucy. She was there." Jessica said.

"Mm…Really? Because I think….I think you had an argument with Serena and it got a little out of hand." Horatio said.

"Why don't you just save yourself and tell us the truth." Frank said in his Texan accent.

"Look! We were arguing yesterday okay? We both work at Miami International Airport. Serena would always get tips by sleeping with every guy she had in her station; especially the customers that were supposed to be mine. Two days ago she was looking weird, and didn't bother with flirting with Jason. That was just plain weird, because they always hook up in the bathrooms or something." Jessica said.

"Who's Jason?" Horatio asked.

"He's one of the co-pilots. His father Mr. Briggs piloted two days ago, and every time he did he would bring Jason. When Jason was around Serena was good girl. She had her eyes only on him, and her hands also. That one day though she didn't. She was in the bathroom puking her head off. Slut!" Jessica said whilst flipping her hair over her shoulders.

"And why's that?" Frank asked.

"First off Jason was acting weird, and second she was being a total to him bitch all day, and he was taking it like a little puppy wanting to be loved. That's when I overheard her talking to someone on the phone. She was rescheduling an appointment, and that's when I saw her holding her stomach. I've seen my sister hold her stomach that way when she was pregnant with Heather and her son. That had to be why she was acting moody, and throwing up. I was furious….and…and I thought it was Mike's baby. That's when I confronted her." Jessica said.

"Mike must be the lucky man." Frank said.

"You don't know that! I never said he was my fiancé!" Jessica said getting angrier by the minute.

"Yes, but…you did say she slept with him." Horatio said giving her a little grin.

"I was mad and things got out of hand. I didn't…know that I had it in me to be that mean, but when it comes to Mike you don't want to mess with me." Jessica said whilst folding her arms.

_Flashback:_

"_Thank you and I'll be in next week." Serena closed her phone and held her stomach trying not to puke again._

"_Do you honestly believe you know who the father is after sleeping with all those men? Or is it my Mike's baby?" Jessica asked Serena._

"_Not now Jessica I'm not in the mood" Serena went to turn and Jessica grabbed her arm. _

_"Ouch!….Jessica watch it! You know sometimes I wonder if you're just jealous because of Mike sleeping with me. Get over it!" Serena said walking off and leaving a steamed Jessica._

"_Mike slept with you because you're nothing but trash and he's not going to except that baby." Jessica said_

"_He doesn't have to, and you don't need to worry. It's not Mike's baby okay?" Serena turned around again, but this time Jessica pulled her hair. Serena screamed and grabbed on to her arm and found her hair. Serena pulled her hair as hard as she could and Jessica let go of Serena's hair. Jessica didn't give up. Jessica ended up trying to push Serena, but Serena pulled her by the arms down with her. Serena slapped her in the face and stood up._

"_If you ever come near me again while I'm pregnant or not pregnant. I'm going to kill you." Serena said storming off. _

_End of Flashback._

"That was the last time I saw her I swear. Can I go now?" Jessica asked getting up.

"No. You attacked a pregnant woman." Horatio said shifting his weight once again.

"I suggest I should get my lawyer then."

"I guess so sweet cheeks." Frank said.

"I could give you all the guys' names she slept with starting with our co-workers." Jessica said very boldly.

"Mm…I bet you would. Call your lawyer, and don't leave town." Horatio said whilst putting his hands on his hips.

"Maybe if you talked to one of the pilots, Mr. Sanchez. He probably could give you more information than my little brain could remember." Jessica said smiling at Horatio. "Can I go now? I have a bachelorette party that's waiting for me." Jessica started to get up out of the chair.

"Don't leave town." Horatio said giving her a side glance.

"I wouldn't dream of leaving before saying goodbye to you Lieutenant." Jessica winked at Horatio before getting up.

"Mm….neither….would I" Horatio said giving her a side glance whilst reaching to get his phone, and dialing Eric's number. "Yeah Eric…meet me at Miami International Airport."

E/C~E/C~E/C~E/C~E/C~E/C~E/C~E/C

Calleigh was just finishing blow drying her hair when she looked at her phone. She had two missed calls, one was from Jake and the other was Eric. She dialed her voice box number and listened to the voice messages.

"_Hey Calleigh its Jake…please just give me a call. I want to talk, I mean don't I deserve at least something? Anyways I'm happy that you're happy…..I...I guess, but could you please call me so we can talk? That's all I want and I won't bother you again. I just thought it would be nice to see a face I know in Miami. I missed you I'm not going to lie, but I just want to be friends okay? I'll talk to you later." _Calleigh decided to delete it; she still needed to talk to Eric. "Next message" She said to herself.

"_Hey babe….um bad news. I don't think I'm going to be able to do lunch, but were still on for dinner. I'm sorry, and uh….did you know that Jake was back? I found out today when I saw him at the lab, anyways I'll see you tonight. I love you; oh and um wear something formal. It's a special event okay? I love you. I'll see you later. Bye." _Calleigh smiled as she saved it and put down the phone. No matter how many times he told her he loved her, she wouldn't get tired of hearing it. She sat there on her bed and thought, because now that her lunch plans with Eric were canceled. She could call Jake, but then she still needed to talk to Eric. So again she sat there thinking, and she knew Eric wouldn't get to upset with her if she asked Jake to lunch. She just didn't trust Jake or herself when it came to Jake. Her thinking was interrupted by her cell phone again; when she looked down to see who it was. She wasn't surprised at the number that showed up.

E/C~E/C~E/C~E/C~E/C~E/C~E/C~E/C

Outside of the Miami International Airport, a man was moving something heavy in a bag, and it looked like there was blood in the bag also. When Eric and Horatio arrived Horatio noticed this, and he signaled Eric to go on the other side of the man. Just in case he would make a run for it. At this point both of their guns had been drawn.

"Sir? Put down the bag….put your hands on your head, and slowly turn around." Horatio said easing his way over to the man, and Eric following his moves.

"It's not what it looks like." The man said. He turned around slowly, and put his hands on his head. He was a young man, about in his early or late twenties. He had a brown eyes, and black hair that was spiked up just a little at the top. "I was just taking out some trash from one of the flight attendants locker, she asked me to pick it up for her."

"Step away from the bag please…..Eric, open that!" Horatio said. He still had his gun pointed at the man just in case. Once the guy was out of the way Eric opened the bag. It was a piece of wood, some red wine that spilled at the bottom of the bag, and some clothes. Eric told Horatio everything that was in the bag, and went to go put it in his hummer. Horatio put his gun down. "Okay what's your name…..which flight attendant were you referring too?"

"My name's Jason Briggs and I am co-pilot here. I was getting something for my girlfriend. I wasn't doing anything wrong man!" Jason said. Horatio remembered what Jessica had informed them about Jason and Serena's relationship. He put his gun back in his holster.

"Jason….Who is you girlfriend?" Horatio said whilst shifting his weight. Eric had joined them after putting the evidence in his hummer.

"Her name was Serena Wells, and I was taking her things to her. She needs them for something. No one knows about us, we're trying to keep it on the down low for now." Jason said.

"Jason when was the last time you saw her?" Eric asked.

"I don't know. Look I have to go…she….we really need this stuff okay?"

"No you don't. Serena Wells was murdered last night. I'm sorry" Eric said sympathetically.

"What? No!….She…..no she was….she was with me yesterday morning. Oh my God! What about the BABY?" Jason began to pace.

"Jason I know this is hard….but I need you…I need you to calm down okay son?" Horatio asked. "Okay now, is there anyone that would want to hurt Serena?" Horatio asked once he was calm again.

"Umm….I…I-I….I think….no I don't know. In high school she and Jessica could never get along. Hell they still can't. Everyone loved Serena, but she got wild when I was recruited to Iraq. It was just supposed to be for six months, but it ended up being two years. That's when she started sleeping around, and I forgave because I loved her." Jason said. He was trying really hard not to cry.

"Jason we're really sorry" Eric said.

"Thank you…..find who did this please?" Jason pleaded with them.

"Oh we will son….we will. You hang in there Jason." Horatio said. Horatio and Eric started walking back to their hummers. "Find out more about him Eric. I also want to get in contact with his father."

"Okay…and uh I wanted to talk to you later when you're free." Eric said.

"Is everything alright?" Horatio asked.

"Yeah everything's fine. I just wanted to talk to you about Calleigh and I." Eric said.

"Eric just spit it out!" Horatio chuckled.

"Alright…um. I would ask Cal's dad, but he hasn't been doing good. I want to ask your permission for Calleigh's hand in marriage?" Eric asked grinning.

"So you're finally popping the question. I wish the best of luck with her, and I'm honored you asked me. I'm pretty sure she will say yes, but when are you going to ask?" Horatio asked.

"Tonight at her favorite restaurant La Loggia's. It's going to be right at 7:00, and she doesn't know that the team is coming." Eric chuckled.

"Eric…this is Calleigh we're talking about. You better be careful she may find out, but you both are smart. I'm happy for you brother." Horatio smiled and gave him a pat on the back.

"Thanks H, I'll see you at the lab." Eric said. They both got in their hummers and headed to CSI Headquarters.

E/C~E/C~E/C~E/C~E/C~E/C~E/C~E/C

"Hey Valera, Eric wanted me to see if that evidence was finished." Natalia said

"Yes it is, and all items belonged to our victim. Her jewelry had a white substance on it, and my guess it was cocaine. Turns out I was right." Valera said. "Now the piece of wood I couldn't find any fingerprints on it, and I figured the person must have been wearing gloves. But I did find a long silky red thread on the car keys, and I'm running some prints now."

"Whoa! Wait a minute. Did you say a silky red thread?" Natalia asked. She remembered that Jessica's niece, Heather, had a silky red top. "One of our suspects, Jessica Richards. Her niece, Heather had on a silky red halter top."

"That's great! Now you guys could have a lead once we find out whom these prints belong to." Valera said.

"Where were the prints?" Natalia asked.

"Her purse and I know it could have been hers. The reason I'm running it is just to make sure, plus it looked smudged like someone was pulling on it." They both turned to the computer when it beeped.

"I'll call Horatio" Natalia said.

* * *

Okay I will hopefully have the third chapter up in the next two weeks or so, and thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed it =D!

Also whose name do you think popped up on the pc? Just something to ponder about until I put the next chapter up =D. Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

Hello everyone =)! So sorry it took me this long to post another chapter; I have been really busy for the past few months.

We find out some intersting thins in this chapter and also shocking news. I want to give great thanks to my beta reader Pantherlily and my other beta readers, LaneyDelko and Awesome Rapidash, who beta read the first two chapters.

Also great thanks to my one friend who inspired me, HCrazy. If you still haven't read her stories PLEASE do because it is AMAZING =)! Thank you my friend!

Enjoy =)! I hope everyone had a great thanksgiving!

* * *

Calleigh sat at the table in the café waiting for Jake to arrive. She had already called Eric and left him a message letting him know what she was up too. She didn't want to give Jake any signs of getting back together so she kept her attire casual by wearing a simple green top with some jeans. She was ready to set Jake straight on where they stood, because she was ready to move on with Eric. She didn't want Jake Berkley to interfere with her future happiness. She was interrupted by her thinking when she saw Jake walking over.

"Hey beautiful," Jake said once he got to the table. He held up a bouquet of tulips smiling.

"Jake, please don't call me that." Calleigh said.

"Okay…okay. I'm just trying to lighten the mood Cal. I bought you these and I know tulips are your favorites." Jake said smiling whilst sitting down on the other side.

"Well thank you, but Eric knows tulips are my favorites too." Calleigh said. She knew what he was doing because this was typical Jake. First, he begins his flirting and throws his charming ways in her face. Next, he brings something she loves like the tulips. "Besides I didn't invite you to here to lighten the mood. I invited you here so we can talk like you wanted too."

"That's one thing I always liked about you Cal. You always get straight down to business." Jake said looking smug. "Aren't you going to take these flowers? I mean you really want them to go in the trash? I really don't know what to do with them and when I saw them I thought of you-"

"Jake, stop it! I'm serious! I want you to leave Eric and me alone. If you really love me like you say you do let me go." Calleigh said becoming angry.

"I can't Calleigh because no matter how hard I try, I can't stand you being in the arms of another man; especially Delko." Jake said Eric's name with disgust; he hated saying Eric's name.

"Well whose fault is that?" Calleigh asked.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean? I never hit you, cursed you, or did anything to make you not want to be with me." Jake said.

"Jake you were never there for me and that's what I needed the most. You don't know me like Eric does and that's why I can't be with you, because I can't depend on you. How am I going to spend the rest of my life with someone I can't depend on? You leave undercover you visit me or contact when you're not supposed too. How could we ever start a family when we have to be in hiding all the time? I don't want to spend the rest of my life scared and wondering if you're coming home; especially when I could be spending my life with someone I love. Eric is the one I want and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with him. You and I both know we weren't going to last, there were too many problems that couldn't be solved. Every time we tried to solve them you had to go undercover and the only person who was there for me was Eric. I love you like a brother, but when I'm with Eric it's more than just that comfortable feeling. And to top things off you never for once asked me how I really was feeling." Calleigh explained.

"You told me you were fine and I left you alone because I knew you were fine." Jake said

"Did you really know Jake? Those were the times I needed you the most, and if you really loved me you would have been there for me when I was in the hospital from the fire and the lab incident. Eric was there and he always will be Jake. You don't know me like Eric does. I can tell Eric I'm fine and he will be at my front because he knows when I'm not. You just blocked me out because you didn't care." Calleigh said.

"That's not true Calleigh. I didn't say anything because you told me you were fine, and I do know you. For as the incidents in the lab and the fires I didn't think you wanted to see me."

"That's because you don't know me, and you don't know what to expect from me. Eric can read my mind and finish my sentences and sometimes it scares the hell out of the both us, because I can read his mind and finish his sentences as well. You will always be my friend and no one can take away what we shared when we were together." Calleigh said. She had to admit she and Jake had some good times together, but with Eric it was more and she knew what she wanted.

"Whatever happened to all the plans we talked about together? I'm ready for kids now and I want you in my life, and now you decide to go live the rest of your life with him." Jake said

"Jake those were my plans that I wanted. You're saying now you're ready for kids. Will you be feeling the same way tomorrow, next week, or months after that?" Calleigh asked. Jake couldn't answer her; instead he kept quiet and let her finish her point. "You had no interest in my plans until I decided to move on with Eric. Please understand that what we had was amazing, but Eric gives me more and I don't want anyone else but him. If you want we can still be friends." Calleigh said whilst smiling.

Jake huffed and sat back in chair and shook his head. "You sure Eric will be okay with that Cal? Does he even know you're here?"

"Maybe this wasn't a good idea coming here." Calleigh said getting up.

"No! Wait! Calleigh I'm sorry okay?" Jake begged.

"No, I am tired of being nice to you Jake and for the record Eric does know I'm here because he trusts me, unlike you who didn't trust me enough to be with a man who was my best friend and nothing was going on. There are so many problems we had Jake Berkley that cannot ever be fixed if you continue to act this way, and if you can't accept what Eric and I have don't bother talking to me." Calleigh said and walked out of the café leaving an angry Jake Berkley.

~E/C E/C E/C E/C E/C E/C E/C E/C~

"Long time no see Horatio." Said the man sitting in an orange jump suit grinning at his nemesis.

"Mmmm….yes it has been a long time hasn't it? Tell me something…..what are your prints doing on our victim's purse, Serena Wells?" Horatio asked.

"Don't know the girl…..you mind clarifying a few things for me?" The man said smiling.

"Memo….I'm in no mood for games. Why?" Horatio glared at Memo.

"How am I supposed to know? I'm locked up man and you know I don't have any outside help." Memo was cut off by Horatio grabbing him by his jump suit and pinning him to the wall. "Damn Horatio! You still have all that anger about your wife pent up? What if I tell you she's still alive?" Memo said.

"Don't you ever talk about my wife again! Do you understand? You are the one responsible for everything that happened to her." Horatio said whilst pushing Memo back in his chair.

"I'm serious and don't tell anyone I'm telling you this if you want more information out of me because they will kill me and your whole team, but I have a feeling you might kill me first." Memo said grinning.

"You're pushing your luck Memo." Horatio said glaring at him.

"There is a guy who was really good with making freaky shit; Diego knew him. He told us that he could make her death seem more realistic." Memo said.

"If this is so true what's the name of the guy?" Horatio asked getting angry.

"If I tell you can you take some time off of my sentence? I did go up to that girl Serena, but I didn't kill her." Memo said.

"If I look into this and I find out that you are lying about my wife…..you're dead and I mean it. Far as the sentence, it is going to have to depend on what I find and what you tell me. So…I….I suggest you start talking my friend. " Horatio said.

"I wasn't doing anything wrong to the girl. She came to the cell to visit someone and I haven't seen a beautiful girl in years, and I decided to go talk to her." Memo explained.

_Flashback:_

"_Excuse miss…I don't mean to alarm you but whatever you have with that jerk over there isn't worth anything to what I can give you. Why don't you visit me more often? " Memo asked smiling._

"_Get a life douche bag. Your nothing but scum and waste of my time otherwise you wouldn't be here." Serena said and turned to leave. She was stopped by Memo grabbing her purse._

"_HEY! I don't think you should be talking to me like that. I wouldn't want your pretty boy to get hurt." Memo nodded his head in the direction of a guy sitting at a table. _

"_He's nothing to me….so do as you please." Serena said and left._

_End of flashback:_

"What did he look like?" Horatio asked.

"Brown hair, blue eyes, tall, white, and he wore glasses. And from the looks of it they weren't having a nice conversation either. They kept arguing over something so she finally got mad and decided to leave, and that's when I decided to make a move." Memo said. Horatio motioned for the guard to take Memo back to his cell and was on his way when Memo yelled for him. "HEY! What about my sentence?"

"What about my wife? Remember Memo if you're not telling the truth….your dead." Horatio said and walked out of the room. He took out his phone to call Eric. "Yeah, we need to find out where Mike lives. I think he may be our next suspect."

~E/C~E/C~E/C~E/C~E/C~E/C~E/C~E/C~

"Hey Ryan, have you found out where Mike lives yet?" Eric asked.

"No, it's running through the database now." Ryan said just as the computer beeped, letting them know they had a hit. "So, tonight's the big night for you and Cal. Are you nervous?"

"I am hundred percent sure she's going to say yes, but I am nervous as hell." Eric said.

"Don't be man, I'm glad it's you asking and not Jake" Ryan said. "Okay, 1704 Pinecrest."

"I used to have an apartment over there, but got rid of it when Calleigh and I talked about getting a family." A voice said from behind them; which made Eric cringe.

"What are you doing here Jake?" Eric asked.

"What am I doing here? Working just like you are. You see if I can't have her then I guess it wouldn't hurt if I just look right? I mean I already did have her once." Jake said smugly he was standing there quietly after hearing Ryan's comment about a special night for Calleigh and Eric. He was aching to find out when and where it was at because he still believed deep down that he and Calleigh still had a shot; despite Calleigh's rejections he still loved her.

"You son of a-"

"Eric! He's not worth it man. What would Cal think if she saw you like this?" Ryan calmed him down.

"Let's just go Ryan before I do something I regret." Eric said walking away from Jake with Ryan behind him. Jake watched as they walked away and took out his phone to dial a number.

"Hey man, I need a favor to ask and it's not an easy one." Jake said.

~E/C~E/C~E/C~E/C~E/C~E/C~E/C~E/C~

When Ryan and Eric pulled up to Mike's house his front door had looked as if it was kicked in. Ryan and Eric both got out of the Hummer with their guns drawn. As they got closer to the door they heard two male voices yelling at each other.

"GIVE ME MY DAMN MONEY ROGERS!" One of the male voices said.

"I DON'T HAVE IT! What are you going to do kill me? Without me there is no Reggie Dowling in this town; I own you Reg. Do as I say and you will get what you want are we clear?" The other voice said.

"No, Mike I'm tired of waiting" Reggie begin to pull out his gun and Eric and Ryan decided to make their move.

"MDPD PUT THE WEAPON DOWN NOW!" Eric said as he and Ryan came through the doors. Ryan went around to the other side where Reggie couldn't see him to get a better chance at grabbing it.

"This son of a bitch owes me money and either I get it now or I'm shooting the bastard." Reggie said cocking his gun. Ryan tackled him to the ground which made the gun fire up into the air. Ryan pinned him down while getting the gun away from him and cuffed him. Reggie was a Hispanic tall man in his late twenties with a hard accent. He had brown hair with a widow's peak hairline, and a little bit facial hair. He had big blue eyes, a slender long nose, and he was pretty buff. Mike on the other hand was a slender tall Caucasian man and wore glasses. He had small green eyes and a button nose; he had boyish features to be about in his early thirties.

"I'm guessing your Mike?" Eric asked putting his gun back in his holster. Mike nodded pushing his glasses up. "You mind explaining to me what you two were fighting about?" Eric asked while Ryan took Reggie to the hummer.

"I need the extra cash so I had Reggie do some things for me, but I haven't broken any laws I checked on the internet," Mike said.

Eric chuckled. "Well you let us be the judge of that by telling us what you and Reggie are exactly doing. What kind of job is he doing for you?"

"Don't laugh alright? It sounds stupid but it works and pays bills, and with this whole wedding Jessica is planning I needed the money…..I was having him to spy on someone for me." Mike said

"What?" Eric asked. "Who was he supposed to spy on?"

"They're not in the United States okay? This guy with the Male Noche-"

"Male Noche? Mike if you're dealing with Male Noche that's a crime. What they hell are doing?" Eric asked.

"I think I need a lawyer," Mike said.

~E/C~E/C~E/C~E/C~E/C~E/C~E/C~E/C~

Horatio began searching in Marisol's case file to find anything that could have been overlooked, but he kept thinking to himself about how stupid it was. He remembered seeing her cold, lifeless body laying in the hospital bed. It was the worst day of his life watching the love of his life die. Horatio sat at the computer trying to remember what all Memo said and it dawned on him; Diego Riaz. Even though he was dead they still had access to him in the database and Horatio could tell who and when Diego contacted during Marisol's death by using his old phone they still had. Eric walked in while he was typing in the computer.

"H are you okay? You need to talk?" Eric asked getting worried. He knew Horatio slightly blamed himself for his sister's death and no matter how many times Eric tells him Horatio doesn't listen.

"I um….there may be a possibility that Mari may be still alive," Horatio said. He watched Eric's face turn to confusion. "I know it sounds crazy, but I've been looking into it. I need your help and this has to stay private.

"What the hell Horatio? I saw her get shot-"

"I know…..I know. Memo's fingerprints were on Serena Wells' purse because Serena visited a man in the jail. Memo told me that Diego knew a guy who knew how to make things seem real…right now…right now I'm trying to find that guy."

"How? It could have been any guy H," Eric asked.

"Mmmm….I am going through Diego's contacts from the day Marisol's was murdered. He knew Marisol because she bought drugs from him during her chemo, and my guess is that during that time something had to happen. I know this might be crazy, but I'm not giving up until I get some answers." Horatio said.

"I will help you the whole way," Eric said. The computer beeped getting the men's full attention. It had on there all of the contacts Diego had received and made. Diego received twelve calls that day and only contacted eleven back. Four calls came from Horatio while he was on the run, one came from Memo before he was arrested, and seven came from a man named Gregory Ramirez. "Gregory was the last person to call Riaz and he may have left him a message." Eric said whilst he began searching for it. He and Horatio had agreed to put it in Marisol's case file just in case. Deep down they both had believed something wasn't right about Marisol's death, and now they can find the truth. Eric pulled the cell phone out and took the SIM's card out and placed it in his phone. "I can trace everything from his phone to mine and that way we can listen to the messages." Eric placed the SIM card in his phone and looked for Gregory Ramirez's phone number. He typed the number into the computer to get Gregory's address.

"Mmmm…."

"H….this is where Ryan and I went this morning. We found Jessica's fiancée, Mike, arguing with this guy named Reggie" Eric explained.

"Well….one of them are not who they claimed to be. I say…I say we need to talk to the both of them." Horatio said whilst putting on his glasses and left.

* * *

So, Jake is being a jerk (as usual)

Marisol may be alive? More things to come and hopefully there will be another chapter by next week.

Please R&R it makes me happy that people read my work...also thanks for reading =)!


	4. Chapter 4

Okay, here is chapter 4! So sorry it took me so long to post it, but my computer crashed on me twice; which is why this chapter is so short! Thank you for being patient =)! Things to start to get pretty intersting in this chapter!

Great thanks to my awesome beta reader, Pantherlily =)! Without her this story wouldn't be ready to be read. Also great thanks to my friend, HCrazy, again if you have not read her stories...PLEASE DO =)!

Enjoy...=)!

* * *

"Heather thanks for coming down. I just want to ask you some quick easy questions and then you're free to go." Natalia said.

Heather nodded nervously. "Go ahead"

"Do you know this woman?" Natalia held up a photo of Serena Wells.

"Yes, she works…worked with my Aunt Jessica."

"Did you ever meet her in person?"

"A few times when I picked my Aunt up from the airport, but that was last year around April when we shared a car." Heather said.

Natalia nodded. "Where were you last night?"

"At home" Heather chuckled and looked away.

"C'mon Heather….I was young once and I did not stay home on Friday night. Where were you really?"

Heather sighed running her fingers through her hair. "Look, you have to understand how hurtful people can be."

"What did you do?" asked Natalia.

"My Aunt and Serena didn't get along since high school and they still don't. Jessica came home yesterday evening complaining about Serena and I was tired of it. So….I went to the airport thinking I could catch her there. I saw her…..but I also saw something that I wish I hadn't. "Heather explained.

"What did you see?"

"I saw her and Mike talking….. And….he…he gave her a kiss on the cheek. I didn't know what they were talking about but from where I was standing it didn't look right; especially with an engaged man talking to another woman. Anyways, I was about to approach her but this guy pulled up in a truck."

"What kind of truck was it? Did the guy get out? Did he force her?" Natalia asked.

"No, she got right in like she knew the guy. The truck was blue or maybe black…it was really dark and I couldn't tell, but it looked like a Ford. The guy in the truck didn't get out but I did see his arm and it was tanned. I couldn't see that much because I didn't want to get spotted…and after what I saw I left and went back home." Heather said.

"Do you by any chance remember when you got home?"

"Around 10:50 or so…..I know it was close to 11:00." Heather said.

"Okay, Heather this helps a lot but I we found a silky red thread on Serena's keys. You mind explaining to me how that happened? I mean you have a silky red top on and it has a little snag in it….are you telling me everything-"

"Wait a minute! This isn't my shirt…I had on a green floral top. I changed because I had spilled punch on it at the party and I borrowed my…it's my Aunt's shirt. Is my Aunt in trouble?" Heather asked.

Natalia just stared at the young girl and she could see Heather really looked up to Jessica. "You two are really close aren't you?"

Heather nodded. "People think Jessica is….excuse my French….a bitch, but she's not. My mom and dad were drug addicts…they got busted when I was four years old. I was so young and Child Protective Services put me in a foster home for three days until they could contact someone. I'm originally from Brazil, but I moved here when Jessica took me in."

Natalia nodded thinking this could help them. She remembered Ryan said something about Mike dealing with the Male Noche. "How long were you're parents in Brazil?"

"I don't know. Jessica doesn't talk about it much and my grandparents are dead. Every time I bring the conversation up she just tells me 'what's done is done and the important thing now is to focus on the future ahead of me'. I don't even know where they are or if their still alive. She's the only family I really have and I don't want anything to happen to her, and I know she may seem like a bad person; deep down she's really sincere and caring." Heather said with tears in her eyes. "She's the only mother I have ever had…..and the only one I will ever have."

"I'm sorry to hear that Heather, and thank you. Everything is going to get better in time" Natalia smiled. She pulled out her cell phone after she left the room. "Horatio, I think we just got a major hit."

E/C~E/C~E/C~E/C~E/C"~E/C~E/C~E/C~E/C

The whole team settled in the break room putting all of their information and evidence together. They still haven't gotten Tom's morgue results and they were determined that would help them with solving this difficult case.

"Okay, so Heather is definitely not a suspect anymore. The shirt she was wearing was her Aunt's and we already know that she and Serena don't get along. Also, I found out from Heather that Serena got in a mysterious blue or black truck with a man around the time her death took place. She didn't see the guy but she said he's arm is tanned. I also found out a little more about her and Jessica's background. I know you guys said that Mike was working with the Male Noche. Well, so were Heather's parents and they got busted for selling drugs when she was four years old. Jessica took her in and raised her ever since." Natalia said.

"Okay, so are we saying that Mike might be a drug dealer?" Ryan asked.

"That would explain the spying workshop he had going on with Reggie Dowling. Depending on what his part of the dealing is, sometimes drug dealers will have a snitch or spy. The spy gets paid to spy on the clients just to make sure they're really getting the money. It's more common in Brazil and Cuba; it's also associated with the Male Noche. When the drug dealing business becomes good they begin to start getting richer clients. " Eric said.

"Wouldn't the richer clients be here? Considering Mike is the one paying the spies to watch the clients? Is it also possible that Serena could have been a client considering Valera found cocaine on her jewelry? Calleigh asked.

"We really need to talk to Mike and Reggie, but let's talk to them separate though…..putting them together will just cause a fight. Serena Wells' parents will be in soon to view the body….I want to be there to question them more on Serena's past. Be sure to update me on what else you guys find. Good work guys!" Horatio put on his shades and walked out.

Tom came shortly after Horatio left and looked very eager to tell the CSI's what he found. "I found out something very interesting that you may want to know."

"Let me take a wild guess Tom! You found cocaine in her system?" Ryan smirked.

"Good guess Mr. Wolfe! That's not all what I found though. I also found alcohol in her system and as we all know mixing alcohol and cocaine in our system causes the body to release a highly toxic chemical, cocaethylene. Not only will it kill her, but it is highly dangerous for someone carrying a child." Tom explained.

"Well, she knew she was pregnant because she was making doctor's appointments." Frank said thinking.

"Well, she must have not known the effects of mixing the two." Tom said.

"Or maybe she didn't know someone was giving it to her." Calleigh said.

"What do you mean?" Natalia asked

"Think about it for a minute….Valera found cocaine on her jewelry right?" Everyone nodded in agreement. "What if the cocaine was in one of the other personal items? Like deodorant, a tooth brush, or her underwear…somewhere the cocaine can diffuse through the body and we know it has to be a moist part of the body." Calleigh explained.

"Meaning we need to scan Serena's house for cocaine." Natalia said.

* * *

More to come soon and I have a new laptop! So no more of my pc's crashing! (Hopefully)

So, I hope you enjoyed R&R please...=)! Thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

Okay, so here is chapter five. I was trying to give you guys something to go on for this chapter; hopefully I did.

Great thanks to my awesome beta reader Pantherlily...and great thanks to my friend HCrazy =)! Also great thanks to those of you who have been reading and reviewing. It means a lot to me when I see you guys are loving my work =)!...Enjoy!

* * *

Mr. and Mrs. Wells sat on the bench outside the morgue waiting for Horatio to arrive. Mr. Wells sat holding his wife's hand comforting her for the horror that was about to take place. Horatio hated these moments of telling the parents the death of their child. He didn't even want to think about Kyle being on that cold stone table; bad enough he had seen two of his good CSI's on that table.

"Mr. and Mrs. Wells" Horatio said.

"Lieutenant Caine" Mr. Wells extended his hand and shook it.

"I'm so sorry for your loss" Horatio said with sympathy.

"Thank you." Mrs. Wells said. Mr. Wells nodded in appreciation.

"When was the last time you were in contact with her?" Horatio asked.

"This past Saturday she called me…..but….she sounded different; depressed. I asked what was wrong and that's when she told me she thought she was pre-…the baby?" Mrs. Wells looked Horatio.

"I'm sorry" Horatio put his head down.

"Have you found the killer yet?" Mr. Wells sighed while his wife tried to hold back her tears.

"No we haven't yet, but we are getting closer….and you two will be the first…..that I contact when we do, okay?" Horatio said. "Okay, I know this is a hard time for the both of you. I would like to know if I could ask you some questions about Serena's past…..it….it may help us find her killer."

Mr. Wells looked at his wife and she nodded. "Alright"

"Did Serena have any enemies?" Horatio asked.

"No, I don't think so. She got along with everyone and always had a lot of friends back home. We had to move from Denver due to my job, but she made friends quick after the move." Mr. Wells said.

"She was very outgoing and people loved her." Mrs. Wells sniffled.

Horatio nodded. "The next question I'm going to ask is a hard one…..and I…I understand if it's too much to ask okay."

"What is it?" Mrs. Wells asked.

"Are you familiar with the Male Noche?" Horatio asked.

"We heard a little about them on the news since we moved to Miami. What does it have to do with our daughter's murder? You can't be assuming she was involved with those scum! Serena was a good girl!" Mr. Wells said.

"I have no doubt about that Mr. Wells, but it appears that Serena…..Serena may have had contact with them without knowing." Horatio watched both of their faces turn into confusion.

"Are you saying that are daughter was being targeted?" Mr. Wells asked. Mrs. Wells put her head down as tears fell from her face.

"We think so…..but we're…not sure yet."

"Will you keep us updated?" Mrs. Wells asked.

"Of course" Horatio smiled.

E/C~E/C~E/C~E/C~E/C~E/C~E/C~E/C~

Meanwhile, Ryan and Natalia searched Serena's house for any sign of cocaine. In the bathroom, Ryan tested her toothbrush for cocaine and it turned up negative. He then started looking in her cabinets and saw a nasal allergy spray, NASONEX. Ryan took a tube with solution for testing cocaine and dropped one drop of NASONEX inside the tube. In the kitchen, Natalia searched all of Serena's beverages and foods and all were negative. She stopped and happened to look up at the flour. She took a tube sample out of her lab kit and put a little bit of flour in the tube.

"Hey Natalia, I think I've got something!" Ryan yelled from the bathroom.

"Yeah, I have something too!" Natalia yelled back.

"Her nasal spray tested positive for cocaine." Ryan said coming into the kitchen.

"I found some in her flour. I mean whoever was doing this was obviously sending a message." Natalia said. "Okay, you want to run this to the lab? I can come back out here with Tripp to search for fingerprints."

"Great, I'll get Valera to find out what's really in this NASONEX bottle. There's no way a pregnant woman would be taken this. I mean I'm no expert, but I'm pretty sure it's not safe." Ryan said.

E/C~E/C~E/C~E/C~E/C~E/C~E/C~E/C~

"Mike, do you know this woman?" Eric showed him a picture of Serena.

Mike gulped. "Yes"

"How do you know her?"

"She worked with my fiancée, Jessica, at the Miami National Airport. I've seen her a few times at the little pilot parties." Mike said.

"My client obviously does not know this girl the way you have intended." Mike's lawyer said.

"And you are?" Horatio asked the man.

"Antonio Sanchez" Mr. Sanchez said.

Horatio remembered Jessica referring to Mr. Sanchez being a pilot, but nothing about an attorney. Mike must have brought him here to scare them. "Mike…..you really think he can help you?"

Mr. Sanchez chuckled. "Of course I can help him. Obviously he has done nothing to this woman and whatever your accusing him of is absurd!"

"Mm…so...you're saying you're an attorney and not a pilot" Horatio watched his smug face turn into anger. "That's what I thought. Are you aware gentlemen that impersonation is a crime?"

"You both would be ruled in a federal court." Eric said.

"Wait a minute! It was his idea…..I just couldn't afford a lawyer." Mike said.

Horatio grinned. "Well, you my friend…..better start talking. Or…..or I will make sure you and your friend will be sharing a four by four cell for the next twenty years."

"Antonio was just helping me by presenting himself as a lawyer that's all." Mike said.

"Then he can wait outside until he's questioned." Eric said. A police officer escorted Mr. Sanchez out to the waiting room.

"Were you paying someone to spy on Serena?" Eric asked.

Mike sighed. "That wasn't my idea exactly...Reggie…the Male Noche are difficult people, and I needed extra cash. So, Reggie hooked me up with them."

"Okay, well how did Serena get involved?" Eric asked.

Mike sighed and rubbed his temples. "Serena wasn't supposed to be the target, but with the whole baby issue-"

"You knew…..you knew about the baby?" Horatio asked.

"Yeah, she told me one night when she got back from Orlando." Mike shook his head. "The job I'm doing with the Male Noche does involve drugs, but they draft people in from Miami to make the drugs."

"And Serena was the next target" Eric said.

"Yes and no"

"What do you mean Mike?" Horatio glared at him.

"Before I tell you I need to know something first?" Mike asked.

"What?"

"Please….keep Jessica and Heather safe. I know they're going to come for me, but as long as there safe. This is my mistake….not theirs." Mike said

Horatio nodded. "Okay…..but….what I need in return….is for you to help us catch Serena's killer."

Mike nodded. "I honestly didn't want to get in business with the Male Noche, but Reggie saw I was struggling with money and offered some help. After I realized he was dealing with them I tried to get out, but they threatened to kill my family. Serena came to my job that night she got from Orlando…and told me she was pregnant. We didn't realize Reggie heard the whole conversation and that morning you caught us arguing…..he was threatening to kill her."

Eric shook his head. "And you waited until now to tell us….I mean why not call the police?

Mike put his head down. "I know it looks bad, but I had to protect my family"

"Yes, but what about her family Mike? What about her rights? An innocent woman….being mistakenly killed. Not only just a woman….but a baby." Horatio said walking out the room, followed by Eric.

"What do you want to do?" Eric asked Horatio.

"Let's talk to this Reggie guy…..and then we…..we have a nice proposal to end this crazy day" Horatio smiled whilst patting him on the shoulder has he passed him; Eric chuckled.

E/C~E/C~E/C~E/C~E/C~E/C~E/C~E/C~

Meanwhile, in a dark alley a devious plan by two scheming people was being created.

"I thought you never show"

"Well….I'm here. What's the plan?"

* * *

So...can you guess who the big bad guys are?

Hopefully, I can post another chapter up before I go back to school...but if not I will try to fit in my schedule. Next chapter will be E/C time =)!

R&R please =)! I hope you enjoyed it!


	6. Chapter 6

Hi everyone! So so sorry it took me sooo long to post another chapter but life took over my schedule lol...

I want to thank my awesome beta-reader, Pantherlilly, and great thanks to HCrazy for inspiring me to write this series. Again GO READ HER STORIES!

This is a short chapter but chapter seven is going to be full of surprises and crazy event and long lol.

I hope you enjoy it...R&R Please =)!

* * *

"Jason I know this is hard for you, but is there anything you can tell us about Serena?" Natalia asked

"I told you everything I could think of," Jason said

"You mentioned that Jessica and Serena never got along in high school?"

"Yeah, we all went to West High. Serena, Jessica, Jessica's sister, and me."

"What's Jessica's sister's name?" Natalia asked

"Brenna….she didn't complete high school though. She started hanging out with the wrong crowd and dropped out her junior year." Jason explained

"Do you have any contact with the male noche?" Natalia asked

"What? No, why would you ask me that? Did they do this?" Jason panicked.

"Calm down….they're just questions to rule you out as a suspect. Have you been to Serena's house within two or three days?"

"No, I've been flying planes with my dad. When I'm not at Miami National I'm usually in training. My dad and I are going into business with jets. That's why I went into the army….my education wasn't all that great."

Natalia nodded. "Jason….did you ever meet any of the guys Serena fooled around with?"

Jason nodded. "Only about three or four…..they would always come to her house. I caught at least two of them looking in her house."

"Do you know their names or what they looked like?" Natalia asked

"I don't know their names….but I could describe them."

"Great! We can set you up with a sketch artist….come with me."

E/C~E/C~E/C~E/C~E/C~E/C~E/C~E/C

Two masked men sat outside of MDPD in a black SUV waiting and watching for their signal. They were loaded with guns and a sniper on the roof across the MDPD was loaded to fire when ready. "On my signal," A man said in a Russian accent.

E/C~E/C~E/C~E/C~E/C~E/C~E/C~E/C

Calleigh waited patiently for the elevator to open. She couldn't wait to get home and get ready for her date with Eric. She saw a figure approaching her from her right and when she turned to look her stomach turned. She didn't understand why she kept bumping into this jerk.

"So, I guess this is how our life is going to be from now on?" Jake asked

"Jake I really don't want to talk to you right now."

"Just hear me out….please?" Jake asked. The elevator dinged alarming them it was about to open. They both got in and in Calleigh's relief there was an officer in there.

"Going up?" She asked.

"Yes, thank you!" Calleigh said with Jake following behind her. She honestly didn't want to hear anymore of Jake's words; especially not right now when she was in such a great mood.

E/C~E/C~E/C~E/C~E/C~E/C~E/C~E/C

Horatio watched Reggie Dowling sit in his holding cell pacing back and forth thinking. Horatio knew how the male noche men worked. Once they were captured by the law, they must kill themselves or be killed. Reggie was tall, tanned skin, brown eyes, and short brown hair. His features were rough, as if he was in numerous fights in his past. He had cigarette burns on both of his arms, two tattoos on his left arm, and one piercing in his lip. Eric joined Horatio a few minutes later and they both entered Reggie's cell. Reggie stopped pacing once he saw the two and he sat down.

"Do you know this woman?" Eric showed him a picture of Serena.

"No, I ain't saying anything. It's not my fault I mistaken a trashy girl for Mike's wife." Reggie said

"That girl's name is Serena! Answer the question! Do you know her?" Eric asked

"So what if I do? That doesn't make me a killer."

"No, but it makes you a suspect…when was the last time you saw her?" Horatio asked

"I only saw her when she was with Mike and we followed her home once."

"We…..who's we?" Eric asked

"I ain't saying anything!" Reggie said

"Mmm….well my friend….how is that going to benefit you from my deal?" Horatio asked

Reggie huffed. "I don't want any of your stupid deals. My boss will negotiate better in time; which should be soon" Reggie grinned.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Eric asked.

Reggie smiled and leaned back in his chair. He crossed his legs on the table and folded his arms. "My boss is a very powerful man, and you don't want to mess with him."

"Oh, he doesn't want to mess with us. Believe me Reggie….once he gets me started….I won't stop."

"Well then you better hurry up because it is about to get hot up in here Lieutenant," Reggie grinned. Suddenly, bullets were being shot in MDPD.

"EVERYONE DOWN!" Horatio yelled.

Once the shooting stopped everyone slowly yet safely proceeded to get up. "H" Eric said. Lying on the ground was Reggie with a bullet point blank in his head. Horatio knew this was going to happen, but at least they got some information out of him.

"Okay, let's call an ambulance and check to see if everyone's okay."

E/C~E/C~E/C~E/C~E/C~E/C~E/C~E/C

Natalia got up from the ground and helped Jason up. "Are you okay?" When Jason didn't answer she turned to look to see what caught his attention. There by the elevator doors was blood everywhere on the floor. "Oh God"

* * *

Drama, drama, drama, drama...

So, someone gets shot...H's wife is alive? And of course Jake is still being Jake lol. R&R please

Next chapter will be up in a week or two! I hope you enjoyed it =)!


	7. Chapter 7

Okay, so here is chapter 7 and a lot of interesting things are beginning to happen =)!

Great thanks to my beta reader, Pantherlilly. And also great thanks to HCrazy! Check out her new story, Something Wicked Comes This Way...it is AMAZING =)!

MA in this chapter, bare with me lol...it's my first MA scene. Also, I put a tad bit of R/N in this chapter for you R/N fans out there =)!

I hope you enjoy =)!

* * *

Meanwhile, three bodies were lying on the floors of the elevator. Jake felt wetness all over him and realized he was covered in blood, but not his blood. "Calleigh….Calleigh" Jake said nervously. He sighed in relief when he saw her move. "Are you okay?" He asked.

Calleigh moaned and rubbed her forehead; which had blood on it. She figured she must have hit her head on something. Her eyes widened when she saw Jake covered in blood. She immediately looked down but she was only grazed on her leg. Both of them looked in the corner and realized the woman that was riding in the elevator with them was bleeding from the stomach. Calleigh crawled over to the corner and checked her neck for a pulse. "I got a pulse but it's weak. Give me your jacket…I need to press on her wound so I can stop the bleeding." Jake handed her his jacket and began thinking of ways to get them out.

Jake tried pushing the emergency button but there was no answer. He then tried pulling the doors apart, but he had no luck in succeeding. He began thinking and he pulled out his cell phone which had no service. "Calleigh do you have your cell phone?"

"Yeah, but I have to keep applying pressure….you are going to have to get it. It's in my front left pocket." Calleigh shifted slightly so he could reach it. Once he got it he checked for reception. "Do you hear that?" Calleigh asked

"Hear what?" Jake asked. There was a static noise coming from up above them. "That can't be good."

"Jake, please tell me I have reception? " Jake gave her a disappointed look that gave Calleigh her answer. They were stuck in an elevator that was coming apart and going down, and all they could do was pray.

E/C~E/C~E/C~E/C~E/C~E/C~E/C~E/C~

"I need a paramedic over here….hurry!" Natalia said. "Are you okay Jason?"

"Yeah, I'm fine….I'm didn't get hit." Jason replied

"Okay, stay here and don't move." Natalia ran to the elevator the same time Eric reached it.

"Hey are you okay in there?" Eric yelled

"Eric! Were fine but there's a woman in here she's bleeding!" Calleigh said

"Calleigh….are you oka-"

"Delko were fine…..but this lady isn't," Jake said cutting him off. He didn't want to hear them reunite while he was trapped in the elevator with the woman he loved.

"I wasn't talking to you-"

"HEY!" Natalia and Calleigh said together. "In order for us to do this were going to have to work together." Natalia said.

"The ambulance is on their way," Eric said. He hated the idea of Jake being in there with Calleigh. He trusted her but not Jake. Eric was interrupted by his thoughts when the paramedics and firemen started coming their way. "There are three people in there and one is shot but she's still alive."

"Okay, we will take it from here," The fireman said. He and another fireman began working on pulling the doors apart. "We're going to need to shut the power off from all the elevators in order to get these doors apart. We're going to have to move fast because as you can tell….multiple bullets have been shot in different directions. I'm no scientist and I don't know much about physics, but if I stand correctly one of those bullets could have bounced off and hit a cord causing other electrical complications."

"Meaning-" Natalia was cut off by a screeching sound that came from the elevator; as if it was trying to hold on and not fall.

E/C~E/C~E/C~E/C~E/C~E/C~E/C~E/C~

The elevator let off another screeching noise but this time it moved lower; causing Jake, Calleigh, and the unconscious woman to move slightly. They heard some sparks of electricity from above them twice.

"What the hell is going on?" Calleigh asked

"I think we're going down," Jake said

"Great….there goes dinner." Calleigh muttered. She pressed harder on the wound trying to keep the blood from coming out of the woman's body. Her mind kept going to Eric and if she would get out of this alive to see him again. Or would she be spending the last minutes alive with her ex-boyfriend and a woman she barely knew. She silently prayed.

"Hey….are you okay?" Jake said with a sincere look.

"I'm fine" Calleigh sighed.

Jake huffed and shook his head with a smirk. "There she goes with the…I'm fine…..for once can you just tell me how you actually feel!"

"What do you want me to say Jake? That I'm happy...I may be spending the last minutes of my life with a selfish man who wants for himself and doesn't give a damn about my happiness, and a woman I don't even know. So I'm sorry for expressing every little thing with…I'm fine…..but I am fine. And right now we all have to be if we want to get out of here alive. I don't know about you but I'm not ready to die." Calleigh explained.

"Calleigh I-"Jake was got off by the elevator doors being opened. Two firemen appeared in the entrance.

"This woman needs help!" Calleigh explained. The paramedics rushed in and Calleigh moved out the way to let them do their jobs.

"Calleigh" Eric said. He helped her out the elevator and hugged her so tight he probably could have squeezed her to death. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Calleigh smiled. "A graze and a head bang, but fine."

Eric nodded. "Let them check you out okay?"

Calleigh nodded. She let Eric take to the paramedics and didn't bother looking back to see if Jake was okay. She knew what she said was wrong but part of her really wanted him to hear it, and maybe now he will take the hint and leave her and Eric alone.

E/C~E/C~E/C~E/C~E/C~E/C~E/C~E/C~

Jake watched the whole time how Eric hugged Calleigh, how she ran up to him, how he cared for her, and she ignored him the whole time. It just made him more furious than ever and Calleigh was right; he was selfish. He did want Calleigh for himself because he didn't think she deserved Eric, but deep down he knew it was over between them. He just didn't want to give up on her that quickly. His thoughts were interrupted by a paramedic.

E/C~E/C~E/C~E/C~E/C~E/C~E/C~E/C~

"Tom."

"Horatio….this was a bad day to begin with. First off, I'm pretty sure you would agree with me when I say this was a planned assassination. "Tom explained.

"Mmm….I do agree….which….which is why I want to find out by whom. If you find anything on him let me know please." Horatio walked off leaving Tom to do his job. He spotted Calleigh being checked out by a paramedic and walked over. "Calleigh…..were you shot?"

"I'm fine…I was in the elevator when the shots when out. It's mainly just a graze on the leg and I just bumped my head when I went down. What happened?" Calleigh asked.

"I believe this was an assassination from the male noche," Horatio explained

"Because we brought Reggie in for questioning," Eric said

Horatio nodded. "I want you two to go home and get some sleep….tomorrow we can start fresh." Horatio smiled at Calleigh and gave Eric a wink that didn't go unnoticed by Calleigh. "Oh, and Calleigh….don't come in tomorrow. That's an order." Horatio gave her a fatherly demanding look when she was about to interrupt.

"What was that about?" Calleigh asked once Horatio was gone.

"What?" Eric asked

"Don't give me that….he totally just gave you a wink as in it was a code for something. What are you planning behind my back?" Calleigh asked

"You must have hit your head too hard." Eric grinned

"Mhmm….I'm blonde Delko but I'm not stupid." Calleigh and Eric both laughed. "By the way….we need to get a new cell phone company with better reception."

E/C~E/C~E/C~E/C~E/C~E/C~E/C~E/C~

After the ride home Calleigh and Eric both began getting ready for dinner. Calleigh showered first and after her shower she began getting dressed. She had picked out the perfect dress for their evening out. It was a champagne colored one shoulder dress that stopped right above her knees. It hugged her body and showed off her curves. She completed it with beige pumps and gold jewelry. She did her makeup neutral but added red lipstick to bring out the color. She curled her hair and pinned it back into a bun with two little strings of hair on each side; showing off her beautiful gold earrings and necklace.

Eric went in their guest bedroom and showered; he wanted to see his beauty and be surprised on what she was going to wear. Eric chose to wear some dark dress pants and a dark navy blue button down shirt and completed it with some nice black dress shoes. He put on the cologne from when he and Calleigh had their first date; he smiled just thinking about how far they had come. Tonight was the night Eric Delko was proposing to his one true love; Calleigh Duquesne. Eric picked up his wallet and headed out of the guest bedroom to see if Calleigh was ready. "Hey Calleigh are you-?" Eric looked up from the floor and stopped dead in his tracks. He never saw a more beautiful woman than Calleigh.

"Yeah, I'm ready when you are." Calleigh smiled. 'Oh God….he's wearing that shirt that drives me crazy. I love how he looks in dark blue'. They both smiled at each other when they realized they were checking each other out.

"Alright…well you look beautiful," Eric said.

"Thank you. You look very handsome hot stuff." Calleigh winked. "Oh….let me grab my purse then we can leave." Calleigh went into their bedroom and got her little beige pocket purse and returned to the living room. "Okay."

Eric opened the door for her and once Calleigh got outside she was amazed to see a limousine in their driveway. "Eric….uh."

"What? Oh yeah, I forgot to mention that I got us a limousine." Eric grinned.

"You forgot to mention about a limousine….and you said I hit my head too hard." They laughed together. Eric opened the door for Calleigh and she thanked him. When Calleigh got in the limousine it was a beautiful sight. There were candles lit and champagne in ice surrounded by heart shaped rose petals. "Eric…you didn't have to do this"

"I know…I wanted too. I love you." Eric kissed her tenderly.

"I love you too," Calleigh said after the kiss ended.

The car ride to the restaurant was relaxing, small talk, and laughter. Once they arrived, Calleigh smiled knowing this was the first restaurant they had their first date as an official couple two years ago. They entered the restaurant and Eric asked Calleigh to wait by the door. She watched him go talk to a waiter and he motioned from them to follow him. Eric took Calleigh's hand and they followed the waiter to a little private room with candles lit up in the corners; it smelled like lavender and honey. Calleigh could do nothing but gape at the scene. All she could think was 'How and when did he do this?'

"Are you going to sit down?" Eric grinned at her. She didn't realize he had already pulled her seat back and the waiter had left.

Calleigh nodded and thanked him. She sat down and Eric helped her push her chair up. He then went and sat across from her in the other chair. "Thank you….Eric this is beautiful." She grabbed his hand from across the table.

"Don't thank me….I told you I wanted to do this for you." Eric winked at her.

The waiter came back with a pen and paper ready to take their orders. "Hi, my name is George and I will be your waiter for tonight. Would the lovely couple like to start off with any appetizers?"

Eric gestured to Calleigh that it was up to her. "Um…no, thank you. I want to save some room for dessert." Calleigh replied.

"Okay, well would you care for some wine?"

Eric nodded. "Yes, please"

"White wine please?" Calleigh asked

"Certainly….I will get that right away." The waiter walked away to get their wine

"Wouldn't you rather have dessert at home," Eric grinned.

Calleigh rolled her eyes and smiled. "Yes, but this is fun. Because then I will have something to be the dessert on." She wiggled her eyebrows up and down.

Eric laughed and shook his head. "Who says you're putting it on me anyways? I say I'm having my way tonight."

"Mmm….okay and how exactly are you having your way tonight?" Calleigh took one of her pumps off her foot. Eric was about to reply when he felt her foot on his leg. Calleigh smiled at his surprised reaction and she began looking around as if she wasn't doing anything; while traveling closer and closer to his most sensitive spot. Eric shifted uncomfortably in his chair and finally got a hold of her foot and she jerked it back. She grinned at his flushed face and he was about to reply, but George interrupted their steamy foreplay.

"Here is a bottle of white wine and two wine glasses. Are we ready to order?"

"Yes, I would like the Penne Rustica" Calleigh said

"What an excellent choice ma'am. Would you like any side orders to go with that?"

"I will take a salad please" Calleigh said whilst handing him her menu.

"Of course, what would you like sir?" George asked.

"I would like Gnocchi please?" Eric said whilst handing him his menu.

"Alright, those will be out in 30 minutes." George said and walked away.

They began talking about their day and the weekend coming up. Time flew by and dinner was served after dinner they were deciding whether or not to get dessert. "I guess we could and just take it home."

"Okay, well just order what you want and I will be back," Eric said.

"Where are you going?"

"Men's room." He kissed her on the forehead and headed towards the men's room. He stopped once he saw he was out of Calleigh's sight and went out to seek the team. Once he found them he waved at them and walked over to them. Everyone was there sitting at a big table; Ryan, Natalia, Horatio, Frank, Alex, Tom, his mom and dad, and even his sisters.

"Hijo you look so sharp." Carmen Delko smiled.

"Are you nervous man?" Ryan asked

"What do you think?" Eric chuckled. "I'm glad to see all of y'all and thanks for coming, but I have to go because you all know Calleigh….she will get suspicious." They all laughed. Eric went back to their table after checking to see if everyone was here. He found Calleigh still looking at the menu and laughed a little. Every time they would go out to eat she would take forever ordering dessert. "Can't decide on what you want?" Eric said whilst sitting back down.

"I can't decide whether I want Mango Cheesecake or Tiramisu," Calleigh smiled looking up at him. She stopped smiling when she realized he seemed a bit nervous. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine" Eric smiled nervously. Eric was nervous but he didn't want her to know yet. He kept playing in his mind how he was going to do this, and that time was finally now. "Calleigh you know that I love you with all my heart." Calleigh nodded and let him continue. "There's no other woman in the world that I want to be with more than you." Calleigh's eyes widened when she realized what he was doing. Eric got up and got down on one knee. He reached into his pocket for the ring and pulled it out in front of her. "Calleigh Elizabeth Duquesne will you marry me?" Eric smiled

"Oh my God, are you serious...I'm not dreaming?"

Eric chuckled. "No, I hope you're not. So, what do you say? Will you marry me?"

Calleigh smiled with tears in her eyes and nodded. "Yes!" He put the ring on her finger and kissed her so hard she thought she could have passed out, but she wasn't complaining. On the other side of the room there were claps and voices Calleigh recognized. When she looked over she saw the whole team and Eric's family. They all walked up to congratulate the newly engaged couple.

E/C~E/C~E/C~E/C~E/C~E/C~E/C~E/C~

The ride home was quiet yet relaxing at the same time. Calleigh couldn't stop admiring the beautiful ring on her finger. It was a princess cut diamond ring with round shaped diamonds set along the sides of the mountings. It was simple yet beautiful; just what she always wanted. Eric watched as Calleigh examined her engagement ring and he loved seeing it on her finger. "It's beautiful Eric….I love you"

"I love you too," He said. He caressed her face pulling her to him for a kiss that was supposed to be tender but ended up being a little heated than they both expected. They broke apart once the driver announced they were home. Eric let Calleigh out and carried her in their home; which Calleigh giggled the entire time.

"I'm sorry but aren't you supposed to do that on our honeymoon?" She asked

"Well, I figured I would practice first. So, soon to be Mrs. Delko what would you like to do?" Eric asked.

"What do you think hot stuff?" Calleigh said. Their lips met at once and their hands were exploring each other. Calleigh rubbed her hands over his hard muscular chest breathing heavily as Eric began to kiss and nip her neck. "Oh God," Calleigh panted.

Eric picked her up once again and headed towards their bedroom. He gently let her down right by the edge of their bed. "You're so beautiful Cal." He pulled her in for another passionate kiss. Calleigh moaned and leaned into him. Their tongues began moving together in sync; while Eric's soft hands rubbed her back. He slowly unzipped her dress and broke their kiss to see it fall off her luscious body. He gently laid her down on the bed and Calleigh began unbuttoning his shirt and pulling it up from his pants. Eric pulled away from the kiss to remove his shirt. He then began kissing and nipping at her neck moving down slowly, trailing his tongue right between the valley of her breast. Calleigh began breathing faster knowing that he was getting closer to the one place she needed him the most. "Eric…..uh God."

Before she knew it Eric had already unsnapped her bra and she couldn't take it anymore. She pulled him up to her and kissed him hard. With Calleigh's help they finally managed to get his pants off. He joined her back on the bed; both of them grinding and panting from the pleasures they were giving each other. Calleigh could feel him pressing against her thigh, which sent a rush of warmth right between her legs. Eric began kissing his way back down to her breasts. Licking, biting, and suckling on each; and making sure to give both twins the same attention. Calleigh moans got louder and more frantic once he traveled lower to her navel. "Oh my God."

Eric looked up at his beautiful fiancée thinking how amazing she was and how beautiful she looked. He took his attention back to her beautiful body, circling his tongue around her navel, getting closer to her most sensitive spot. Calleigh bucked her hips up, wanting more from him, she felt like she was on fire from his touch. His soft hands slowly caressed her thighs as he began to slowly remove her last piece of garment that separated them from becoming one. Calleigh sat up and grabbed Eric to pull him down to her, their lips met instantly. She gently pulled his boxers down to reveal his long rod; she softly began to stroke him. Eric moaned and grabbed her hand, knowing he couldn't contain himself much longer. Calleigh gasped when she felt him position himself and began pulling him down for a kiss. Eric thrust his forward and entered her warm center; they both moaned into the kiss.

"Oh my God," Calleigh panted. Eric moved slowly out and then in going deeper with each thrust. He bent his head down towards her ear and began licking her 'sensitive spot'. He smiled when he heard her moan; knowing it drove her crazy when he licked or kissed her there. "Ohhh…Eric."

"Uhh…God Calleigh," Eric panted. Calleigh began moving her hips with him in motion. They both were breathing, moaning, and panting with every movement. Eric brought began kissing her neck and slid his hand down between them. Calleigh arched her back enjoying the pleasure he was giving her. She grabbed his buttocks and brought him closer to her. Eric began moving harder and deeper with each thrust, still moving slowly, wanting the moment to last.

"Oh God," Calleigh panted. Eric snapped when he felt her breath against his ear. He thrust his hips harder, faster, and deeper. Calleigh wrapped both her arms and legs around him, wanting to get as close as possible. He grunted feeling her breast against his chest, moving in motion with each thrust they both took. "Eric…I-"Calleigh gasped. "Ohhh….God."

Eric began moving as fast as he could, feeling her warmth surround him. He pushed her legs to his shoulders and thrust deeper. "Ugh God….Calleigh….you…feel so good." He thought she was making the sexiest noises. It was between whimpering, panting, and growling. With one more thrust he sent them both over the hills. Eric sighed and smiled "I love you…..Mrs. Soon to be Delko."

"I love you too….Mr. Delko." They kissed tenderly. Eric turned over bringing her to rest on his tanned chest. "Thank you…..for dinner and dessert" Calleigh chuckled.

"Thank you….for making me the happiest man on this earth." He kissed her on the forehead.

Calleigh smiled and looked at the ring on her finger. "It's really beautiful"

"I'm glad you like it….I have been carrying it around for almost a month." Eric said.

"Well I love it and thank you so much." Calleigh kissed him on the lips. She sighed and rested her head back on his chest. Loving the way he was stroking and combing her hair through his fingers. Within minutes they both were fast asleep; dreaming of what their future was going to look like.

E/C~E/C~E/C~E/C~E/C~E/C~E/C~E/C~

Horatio stared at the last photo he and Marisol had together; their wedding day. He kept replaying the day over and over in his head. She looked so beautiful that day and he smiled remembering how nervous she was. His mind traveled to Memo's statement on Marisol still being alive. What if she was alive all this time? What if she was still out there waiting for him to rescue her? He looked at the picture again and noticed something odd. He noticed a black SUV, and in the black SUV was a man. Someone else was in there, but it was too far away to tell who. Horatio looked at the clock and realized it was only 10:30 pm. He got dressed, grabbed his keys, grabbed the photo, and headed to the Hummer outside. He turned the Hummer on and backed out of his driveway.

E/C~E/C~E/C~E/C~E/C~E/C~E/C~E/C~

Natalia sat in the lab doing some extra paper work when she heard a tap on the door. She looked up to see Ryan smiling with two cups of coffee in his hands. "I thought you might want some company."

"Thanks Ryan," Natalia said. "I didn't realize I had this much paper work, but it was worth going tonight."

"I agree….it was about time he popped the question." Ryan said.

"It's a very beautiful ring and for Delko to be a guy and all…I mean Delko picked out a really pretty ring." Natalia said whilst taking a sip of her coffee.

"Yeah, well….he did have some help from me." Ryan smirked.

"Oh I so could tell." They laughed.

"So, are you going to bring a date to the wedding?" Ryan asked.

"They don't even have a date for the wedding." Natalia chuckled.

"Whose wedding are you talking about?" They turned to see Jake standing there with a questioning look.

"Um….just a friends," Natalia said. She looked at Ryan not knowing if they should be the ones to tell Jake the news.

"Oh, well I just came in here to ask if y'all know where Calleigh is at." Jake asked

"I have no idea man….she's probably at home or ballistics." Ryan replied.

"Yeah, I will look there. Goodnight." Jake said.

"Oh, he makes everything so awkward." Natalia said once Jake left.

"I know." Ryan sighed.

"You never answered my question" Natalia said.

"What question?" Ryan asked. Natalia decided to drop it and not asked. She figured he probably was just flirting with her as usual.

"Forget I asked….I think I'm thinking too hard. I'm going to head on home and you should too. Thanks again for the coffee." Natalia said.

Ryan smiled and nodded. He watched her leave and sighed realizing how stupid he was for not asking her. "This is going to be harder than I thought." He said to himself. He smiled a little and figured he still had a few months to ask her out.

E/C~E/C~E/C~E/C~E/C~E/C~E/C~E/C~

"This is going too far…..the Lieutenant is finding out too much." A man in a deep Russian accent said.

"What do you want me to do?" The other man said.

"Do you remember our talk Mike?"

"I will do anything, but please don't harm my family." Mike said

"Then we have a deal….you get me what I want and I want harm your family. Reggie gave out too much information and the Lieutenant will stop at nothing to find her. Your job is to smuggle her out of the country. I have two tickets to Cuba for you to take tonight. Diablo will meet you there at 3:00 am. Take the flight out to Cuba and my assistants will take it from there."

"I can't leave the country….Horatio still hasn't cleared me as a suspect."

"Mike…..we had a deal." The man gave him an evil grin.

Mike nodded. "I'll do it." Mike turned to leave but stopped when the man called him back.

"Remember every good deed comes with a price my friend. You screw this up and I will be sure to screw you right back." He grinned. "Have fun in Cuba…my friend.

* * *

R&R please...it makes me happy to see your comments =)!


	8. Chapter 8

Okay guys here is chapter 8! A lot of things happen in this chapter and there are some Russian words in this one and I don't want to give anything away so the translations will be at the end of the chapter.

I want to say thanks to my awesome beta-reader, Pantherlilly,. Also, I know I say this for every chapter but check out HCrazy's stories if you haven't already =)!

I hope you enjoy =)!

* * *

Calleigh opened her eyes slowly to the sunlight beaming through their bedroom curtains. She smiled when she saw Eric's tan chest and immediately brought her left hand into her view; there it was. She still couldn't believe they were getting married. Eric was her best friend, partner in crime, and lover. She looked up at him as he slept; he looked so peaceful. She caressed his face and traced her fingers around his beautiful smooth lips; which were slightly apart. She leaned forward to kiss his lips lightly and smiled when he moved a little. She kissed his lips again and received a moan from Eric. She stopped and looked at him. He still had his eyes closed as if he was sleeping, but she knew he wasn't fully asleep. She kissed his lips again and Eric moved his hands to her back. Calleigh moaned and broke the kiss.

"Good morning." Eric smiled with his eyes closed.

Calleigh grinned. "Good morning…I love you."

Eric opened his eyes and grinned at her. She looked so beautiful and he was blessed he was going to wake up to her beautiful face every morning for the rest of his life. "I love you too. You know we have to tell your family." Eric wanted to punch himself for saying that because her smile faded. He should have known she wouldn't want to talk about that right now; especially when her father's drinking was getting worse. "Babe I'm sorry….I shouldn't have-,"

"No, it's fine. I'm going to have to tell them sooner or later. Right now I just want to spend a nice weekend with my fiancée." Calleigh grinned.

Eric sighed and grinned. "Are you hungry?"

Calleigh grinned. "Yes, but I don't know if you're talking about food or me."

Eric flipped them over so he was on top; which made Calleigh laugh. "Oh, I think you just figured it out."

~E/C~E/C~E/C~E/C~E/C~E/C~E/C~E/C~

Mike stopped his car in front of MDPD and ran into the lobby yelling to see Horatio Caine.

"Mike." Horatio said calmly.

"Oh, God I'm so sorry….he made me."

"Mike, I want you to…to slow down and tell me everything okay?" Horatio asked.

Mike sighed and began to explain to Horatio the whole story slowly. Horatio couldn't believe what he was hearing; Marisol was still alive. Mike began telling him something else and Horatio barely heard what he had said. "Horatio, please…..I know I wasn't supposed to leave town, but he was going to kill my family."

"Mike….listen to me. We're going to make a deal…okay? You give me the info on this guy and everything and this case pertaining to Selena and I will be sure to let you go as a freeman. Do we have a deal?" Horatio asked

"Yes."

~E/C~E/C~E/C~E/C~E/C~E/C~E/C~E/C~

Calleigh stood outside on their back porch, with her eyes closed, feeling the warm fresh morning breeze hit her face. She opened her eyes and smiled looking at the little children playing with their parents on the beach. She couldn't wait for her and Eric to have kids, but one thing still bothered her the most. Would she make a good mother? Calleigh really didn't have a great childhood and she loved her parents, but she definitely did not want to be like her mother. Her mind also went to Jake and she thought about what his reaction would be once he found out. She really didn't care about his feelings, but she did worry about him doing something to Eric.

"A penny for your thoughts…..Mrs. Soon to be Delko," Eric wrapped his arms around her. Calleigh leaned back into his strong muscular tan arms and sighed, breathing him in. She always loved the way Eric made her feel safe and calm.

"Just thinking," Calleigh said. Eric nodded and waited for her to continue. "Do you think I would be a good mother?"

"Calleigh," Eric turned her in his arms so she was facing him. "Why would you even ask me that? Baby, you are going to be a great mom."

"How can be so sure?" Calleigh asked.

"Calleigh you the most caring, sweetest, and generous person I have ever known. I know you are going to be great when we have kids because you are great with my nieces and nephews; their crazy about you. You have this motherly effect on them already and were not even parents yet." He lifted her chin. "Don't ever think you're not going to be a good mother."

Calleigh sighed. She wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned in to kiss him. "How many kids do you want?" Calleigh asked after the kiss ended.

"Mmm…...eight," Eric laughed at her shocked expression.

"Are you serious?" Calleigh asked.

"What can I say? I want a big family." Eric shrugged. "How many do you want?"

"I don't know…..four is my limit." Calleigh chuckled when Eric gave her a pout.

~E/C~E/C~E/C~E/C~E/C~E/C~E/C~E/C~

Marisol moaned as she tried to sit up, but her whole body was in pain. The last thing she remembered was being in a cold basement; serving a Russian family. She moaned again as she turned on her back. The aroma in the air smelled like blood and dirt; which only made her more nauseous. She lifted her head only a minute to see a woman asking her if she wanted some water. Marisol tried to nod and the lady seemed to understand her. Marisol felt like she hadn't had water in months or years. She had never been that thirsty in whole life. "Where am I?" Marisol said in a raspy voice.

"You are in Bayamo." The woman said in a strong Russian accent.

"Cuba," Marisol whispered. Her mind went to Horatio and she wondered if she would ever see his handsome face again. 'He probably thinks I'm dead' Marisol thought. She took in her surroundings and noticed she was in a cute yet small house. The furniture was beautiful and it was pretty clean for someone to keeping them as hostages. Over on the kitchen counter were pieces of raw cow meat; which explained the smell of blood. Marisol cleared her throat and said, "How long have I been asleep?"

"I don't know. You got here six this morning and most of us were just getting up. I'm Nina Itsov by the way." Nina smiled. She was a young girl and looked like she was around Marisol's age. Her thick long brown hair was pulled back into a braid. She had dark brown eyes and a long slender nose; she was a pretty young girl. Marisol noticed how she kept one hand on her stomach and realized she was pregnant.

"I'm having a little girl….well that's what I think." Nina smiled whilst rubbing her swollen belly.

Marisol blushed from being caught staring. "How far long are you?"

"I'm about eight months," Nina smiled whilst rubbing her swollen belly. "What is your name?"

"Oh, I'm sorry….I'm Marisol Caine." Marisol smiled.

"That doesn't sound like a Russian and yet you look as if you have Russian in you." Nina said in her thick Russian accent.

Marisol smiled. "I'm married. My full name is Marisol Adela Delektorsky Caine."

"That sounds like a Russian name. I hope you don't mind me asking, but what happened to your husband?" Nina whispered whilst looking around. Marisol turned her head trying to fight the tears threatening to come down. Horatio never left her mind and she always wondered if she would see him ever again. She realized Nina was waiting for a reply, but Marisol honestly didn't know how to respond.

"I don't really know….I was taken from him. All I remember is coming from the grocery store and going outside. The next thing I know," Marisol closed her eyes trying to remember. "I get off the phone with my brother and I felt a sting in my neck and…..everything went black." Marisol said.

"I'm sorry," Nina said.

"Don't be…..I know he's going to find me." Marisol said with so much confidence that she actually believed herself.

~E/C~E/C~E/C~E/C~E/C~E/C~E/C~E/C~

"I was dealing drugs with the male noche, but I don't know the name of the guy who has your wife. Reggie and I were just the guys who sold it for him, but Reggie also targeted young women to work as slaves."

"And he targeted my wife," Horatio said whilst shifting his weight. "Is he responsible for killing Selena too?"

Mike nodded. "I was worried after Reggie saw her talking to me at work. So, I called her and she didn't answer. I went to her house after Jessica and Heather were asleep, but no answer. When I was on my way back home I got a call from Serena, but about time I tried answering it she hung up. I traced her call with my GPS and it led me to our factory where we work." Mike sighed and shook his head. "I had never seen so much blood before…..she….she was just so still. Reggie had half of her blood all over him. I moved her body to the everglades that night and I went back home. Jessica never even noticed I was gone half the night."

"Why not call the police?" Frank asked.

"These people are threatening me and I could go to jail over this. I cared for Serena but part of this was her fault; she never listened." Mike said.

"And yet you could have saved her life Mike….you could have saved two lives." Horatio said. "What else do you know about Reggie?"

"I…..I don't know-"

"Come one Mike…..think hard and try to remember any little thing he told you," Horatio glared at him.

"Um…..sometimes he would talk about a girl named Maria," Mike said.

"We need a last name Einstein," Frank said.

"He never gave a last name! He always brought her up on random times, but I guessed she was his girlfriend." Mike said

"Why is that?" Horatio asked.

"He always talked about her cooking and he told me she was the only woman for him. I don't know….stupid little random quotes about her."

"That sounds like a girlfriend you twit! Do you know where he lives?" Frank asked

"I went over to his house one time and I don't remember. I only went once because he got pissed after I did."

Horatio shook his head and grinned a little. "Mike….that's not good enough. We need something more to go on….or the deal is off my friend." Horatio knew he was bluffing.

Mike looked between the two men getting nervous. "Okay," Mike sighed. "I don't remember the exact address but I do remember the name of the street…..and the color of the house. The name of the street is Little Creek and the house was white trimmed in hunter green."

"He doesn't leave unless I say so." Horatio said walking out of the interrogation room with Frank behind him.

"So, what do we do now?" Frank asked in Texan accent.

"Let's go get Reggie." Horatio said whilst putting his sunglasses on.

~E/C~E/C~E/C~E/C~E/C~E/C~E/C~E/C~

Marisol watched as the young girl watched dishes, still not fully understanding why she was here, and she had so many other questions rumbling through her head. "Nina, what does your husband do?" Marisol asked. She grabbed a towel and began helping Nina by drying the dishes. Nina almost broke a dish and gasped when Marisol asked her that.

"Что продолжается?" A man said with a thick Russian accent. He looked pretty rough and he was carrying a gun. Marisol figured he must have been one of the guards from outside.

"Ребенок только пнул, и я понижал пластину" Nina replied whilst rubbing her baby. The guard mumbled something under his breath and walked back outside. Marisol and Nina both sighed from relief. "I'm sorry I reacted like that, but I don't like talking about her father that much."

"I'm sorry….I didn't mean to upset you," Marisol said.

"No, you didn't upset me." Nina hugged her. "I trust you a lot and if anything happens to me…..can you promise me something?" Marisol nodded. Nina looked at her and placed Marisol's hand on her stomach. "Don't let them take her….they will kill her and I will be too weak to fight."

"I promise you….they won't put a finger on her." Marisol said. Nina smiled feeling relieved to make a new friend. "Are you okay?"

"Yes…..you asked about my husband." Nina took a deep breath. "Before they brought me here….my husband and I lived in Russia. We lived a very wonderful life together and he had a good job so we decided to make a family." Nina smiled and rubbed her swollen stomach. "I was four months pregnant when he lost his job. We had bills to pay and needed to eat. A man came to our house one day and asked if he could stay with us; he offered to pay rent. I told Jorge, my husband, not to let him stay….I just had a bad feeling. That night he and some men….came in our house…..shot Jorge….and brought me here." Nina sighed trying to not cry.

"Nina….I'm so sorry," Marisol put a confronting hand on her shoulder.

Nina shook her head and smiled. "He is in a better place and when my time comes…..I know I will see him again. We all will see each other again and be a family."

Marisol smiled. "Are we the only ones here?"

Nina shook her head. "The women, who are single, or not pregnant, work for Mr. Slovac."

"Who's he?"

"The man you are referring to is standing right behind you." Mr. Slovac grinned at Marisol. Marisol felt a cold chill go down her spine. She watched as Nina began frantically cleaning again. "Come…..I want to show you something." Marisol followed him and prayed Horatio was looking for her. He went outside and Marisol stopped to look back at the house. "Are you not coming?" He asked. Marisol continued to follow him again. She took the time to observe the man, and for some weird reason he felt familiar to her. He was a Russian man, with salt and pepper hair, brown eyes, and looked to be in his late 40's. He led her to a much bigger house than the smaller house she and Nina were staying. "Make yourself at home….Mrs. Caine." He said after opening the door for her.

"You know who I am?" Marisol asked. She stood in the living room, which were covered in deer antlers. She looked at Mr. Slovac and realized he was smiling at her.

"Why wouldn't I recognize the Lieutenant's wife? After all I am Diego's father," He smiled at her shocking expression. "I get that from a lot of people….but just because we don't have the same last names….doesn't mean he's not my son. He took his mother's maiden name….don't ask why….he was Diego."

"Mr. Slovac-"

"Please, call me Stefan."

"Stefan….what do you want with me?" Marisol asked.

"Your husband is a much hated man…..not only by me. Did you know he killed Diego after he thought he killed you?"

Marisol gasped. "He thinks I'm dead."

Stefan nodded. "Diego….is very talented man…..once you have accomplished something over here you have to take it over in America. Diego was a one-time doer and didn't see the point."

"What are you saying?" Marisol asked.

"Diego is scientist and mighty good one. You see he cloned you and faked your death, and made your whole family believe you were dead. Tragic incident yes, but we had to take from him." Stefan said. Marisol sat down on his couch; feeling dizzy. She couldn't believe it, Horatio thought she was dead, and he probably wasn't looking for her. What if he moved on? After all she had to been gone for years now; she couldn't believe this. "Don't get down….here you will get treated just as treat Nina. You both are too pretty to be working for me."

"So, what you're just going to keep us locked up in that house?" Marisol glared at him.

"That's exactly what I'm going to do….Oh, and one more thing, "Stefan gave her some clothes. "Make yourself look more beautiful than what you already are." He grinned. "I have guest coming over tonight and you are my date." Stefan walked her to the door and said goodbye. Marisol ran back to the house and found Nina pacing back and forth.

"Are you okay?" Nina asked. Marisol just fell to the floor crying and clutching her chest. "Oh….Marisol, it's okay." Deep down Marisol still wanted to believe Horatio was looking for her, but from where she was she didn't know what to believe anymore.

* * *

Что продолжается-What's going on?

Ребенок только пнул, и я понижал пластину-The baby kicked and I dropped the plate.

Please R&R...hope you enjoyed it =)!


	9. Chapter 9

Hey guys! So sorry it took so long to post another chapter...we are getting close to the climax of the story now! Everything is about to unravel =)!

Great thanks to my awesome beta reader Pantherlily and Hcrazy for the wonderful inspiration!

I do not own any of the CSI: Miami characters, except the ones I have created in my stories...thanks =)!

Enjoy =)!

* * *

Everyone met in the break room to discuss all the results and evidence they had for this case. While waiting, Calleigh and Natalia sat on the couch, discussing wedding plans; while Eric and Ryan discussed the upcoming game for the Miami Dolphins. Frank came in minutes later, with Tom following behind him, and Jake came in next. Jake stopped when he saw Calleigh showing Tom her ring and turned to leave but stopped when he saw Horatio standing there.

"Jake….a word please," Jake followed because he had a feeling that wasn't a question. "If….if you are going to work with this team. You are going to have to put your feelings aside…am I making myself clear?" Horatio glared at him, Jake nodded, and Horatio continued, "Good…..now let's finish this case."

"After you sir," Jake said stepping aside. He followed Horatio back in the break room and stood close by the entrance, not really wanting to be seen.

"Okay, I asked you all here because I….I believe Reggie Dowling is still alive." Horatio continued, "Frank and I finally got some answers from Mike. Reggie and Mike were both working for the male noche…..I think the assassination was to scare us off."

"And so we could back off of Reggie and focus more on Mike." Eric said.

"Mhmm…..that's exactly what I'm thinking."

"Okay, so we could assume that Reggie switched identities with someone and is still alive." Natalia said.

"Mmm….Tom," Horatio said.

"Well, he is a John Doe considering he had no relevant ID on him to state his real identity." Tom said.

"Well, you could run a DNA sample and I could check to see if it's a match to anyone in our database." Natalia said.

Horatio nodded. "Alright, Natalia I would like if you could wait for Tom's DNA sample and run that for me please. Calleigh and Frank go try to find any background information you can on Reggie Dowling, and maybe we can find out who he really was. Because I'm thinking…..I'm thinking the male noche had a spy in this lab and the Reggie they shot…..was the spy. Ryan and Jake I want you guys to go visit the woman who was shot in the elevator. Once we get her name I want a background check ran on her. The male noche….had some inside help and it had to be in this lab. Eric…..you're with me and everyone please keep me posted."

Eric nodded and began following him to his office. Eric knew something was up when Horatio was quiet because they usually would be talking casually on their way to do something. Once they were in his office, Horatio shut the door and asked Eric to sit down. "H….what's going on?"

"Eric…..she's still alive." Horatio said, "Someone wants revenge….against me…..and they targeted Mari."

"You have any idea of who it could be?" Eric asked.

Horatio nodded. "I have a lot of enemies…..I'm sorry Eric."

"H…..it's not your fault some psycho-maniac kidnapped Marisol. Besides she's stubborn like you….once her minds made up….its…hard to convince her otherwise. I know you love her…..we both do…..so let's get her back." Eric smiled. "Where do we start?"

Horatio smiled and nodded. "We…are going to talk to Memo and find out more about Diego…..and were paying a visit…to Reggie's girlfriend first."

E/C~E/C~E/C~E/C~E/C~E/C~E/C~E/C~

Ryan and Jake were about to go into the victim's hospital room, but the sound of Jake's cell phone interrupted their attention.

"I have to take this…..so I will see at the lab." Jake said.

"Okay," Ryan said suspiciously. "You do realize that we are supposed to ask her questions together?"

Jake exhaled a deep breath. "Yeah, I know…..I just have some personal business I have to go take care off."

Ryan nodded. "Well, I will fill you in on everything later on."

Jake nodded and waited for Ryan to enter the room before he returned his attention to his cell phone. He pressed a few buttons and put the phone to his ear, looking back to see if Ryan left, he walked over and pushed the elevator button. "I thought I told you I would call you later."

"You made a deal with my boss man…..once you do that he is the one who makes the phone calls. Sorry bro."

"Whatever…..did you get that information I wanted?" Jake asked.

"We sure did….and my boss is looking forward to moving forward with the plan."

"Thanks, I owe you one." Jake said, as he walked away from the door, not wanting Ryan to hear everything, and continued his conversation. Ryan didn't hear a lot from Jake's conversation, but he wasn't stupid. He knew that Jake looked like he wasn't up to any good. Ryan shook it off and walked over to the wounded victim. She looked very pale because of all the blood loss.

"Excuse me," Ryan said. She opened her eyes slowly to see Ryan standing beside her bed. "I'm sorry to disturb you. My name is Ryan Wolfe I'm with Miami Dade Police Department and I would like to ask you some questions about the shooting. Do you mind?" Ryan asked.

She shook her head and sat up more in the bed. "I know what you want to know…I need to speak to Horatio Caine."

E/C~E/C~E/C~E/C~E/C~E/C~E/C~E/C~

Horatio, Eric, and officers worked their way around the Reggie's house; not wanting to be seen or heard. Horatio signaled for two men to go to the back and two men to stay in the front. The front door was open and the screen door was half way open. Horatio gently pushed the screen door open to get a better view. The woman, who was said to be Reggie's girlfriend, was frantically grabbing clothes and pushing them into a plastic bag, unaware of Horatio, Eric, or the other officers. Horatio signaled them to move forward and they all proceeded forward and Horatio went first. "Ma'am, stop what you're doing and step from the bag."

The woman stopped and stepped away from the bag and turned slightly towards them. She stopped half way and ran out the other door. "HEY!" Eric shouted chasing after her. Eric chased the woman two blocks before she collided with Horatio's hummer and Eric finally handcuffed her.

"Get the hell off me! I have rights," The woman said in a thick Spanish accent.

"Yeah, you have the right to remain silent." Eric said after handcuffing her. "Why were you running?"

"I ain't telling you a damn thing until I get a lawyer."

"Well, in that case….you better find one soon." Horatio said.

E/C~E/C~/E/C~E/C~E/C~E/C~E/C~E/C~

"Hey Tom, you got those DNA samples for me yet?" Natalia asked.

"Yes, and I also found something else that might help you guys. I found this in his intestines." Tom pulled out a small bag of cocaine.

"That's interesting considering Serena was dosed with cocaine. Do you mind if I take his finger prints?"

Tom shook his head. "Thanks, this will definitely help solve who dosed her. I will be right back." Natalia said.

"Oh….and before you leave…you might want to take a look at this." Tom said. He removed the sheet lower to reveal a tattoo, of a snake, on the victims' lower right abdomen.

"Mmmm….it could have something with him being involved with the male noche. A lot of gang members have tattoos or some other kind of way to represent their gang." Natalia said. "I will be right back….thanks!"

E/C~E/C~E/C~E/C~E/C~E/C~E/C~E/C~

"So, what's your name?" Eric asked.

"Why should I tell you?" The woman asked. Although she looked rough she was a pretty young girl. She looked to be in her late twenties, brown hair, dark brown eyes, thick slender eye browns, short button teddy bear nose, and rosy round lips.

"Because….we…..we are here to help you." Horatio said.

The woman gulped and sighed. "I can tell you anything else besides my name…they already got him."

"And who are you referring too?" Horatio asked, giving her a sincere gaze.

"Look we can put you under witness protection-"

The woman huffed. "You say that to everyone who is involved in trouble." The woman shook her head. "I want to be in custody now, but that still won't stop them."

"Okay, well….how about….how about I make a deal with you?" Horatio asked.

The woman nodded. "I'm listening,"

"You tell me your name….and I promise to get whoever is trying to hurt you."

The woman sighed and leaned back in the chair. "I don't know why I trust you, but do you realize…..once I tell you my real identity….all hell is going to break loose. They will go after your loved ones and take them away."

"Ma'am….that's already happened." Horatio said.

The woman sighed, "My name is Reggie…..or I am better known as Regina. The man that got killed was just a decoy…he was holding me hostage."

"Why was he holding you hostage?" Eric asked.

"These men take women from their husbands and take them to places they have never been, or places their husbands couldn't find them." Regina sighed and continued. "My husband was a police officer in Puerto Rico…..we had just gotten married and one day they took me. They brought me here and I was to serve a man I barely knew."

Horatio and Eric were thinking the same thing, Marisol. "What was the name of the man who was holding you hostage?"

Regina looked to the ground afraid to answer his question. "Look, Regina we can't help you unless you help us and right now there are other women who are out there being held hostage." Eric said.

Regina nodded. "His name….his name was Antonio Sanchez."

"Regina…what is your husband's name?" Horatio asked.

"Gregorio Herendaz…..I don't know if he is still alive. I have been gone for a year and a half."

Horatio nodded, "I promise….you will see him again….soon. These officers…..will take you into witness protection now."

Regina nodded, "Thank you….Lieutenant. I hope your loved one is found….and if there is anything I could do to try and help,"

"You just did…..answering our questions just got us closer to bringing them down. Take care of yourself sweetheart." Horatio smiled and waited until Regina left. "Eric, wasn't Mr. Sanchez passing as Mr. Briggs' attorney the other day?" Horatio asked once they left the room.

"Yeah, I'm guessing that had to be his son."

"Mmm….let's pay him a visit."

E/C~E/C~E/C~E/C~E/C~E/C~E/C~E/C~

Marisol looked at herself in the mirror as Nina brushed her hair. She still had so many questions, but she didn't know how to approach Nina. "My grandmother always told me deep thoughts were for a mantis because they are the wisest insects…..and deep thoughts only cause wrinkles at an early age for….especially for young beautiful as ourselves." Nina's comment made Marisol smile. "There…that's not so hard…..are you okay?"

Marisol sighed. "I'm so confused Nina….I have been gone for two years. I don't ever think I am going to see my husband again…..and to top things off…..I have to go to these stupid host dinners with this maniac!" Marisol huffed and moved away from the mirror.

"Marisol…..I am sure he's looking for you. The way you described him…..he sounded like a wonderful and loving hus-"

"They faked my death,"

"Wh-What?"

"Mr. Slovak and his son…..faked my death. Apparently, his son, Diego, was some genius in science and he cloned me….and faked my death. My husband killed him and my entire family thinks…..I'm dead." Marisol said.

Nina moved towards Marisol and gave her a comforting hug. She pulled her back to look at her, "He is going to find you…..and you are going be happy again."

"Nina…..we have to find a way out of here," Marisol said.

Nina shook her head. "I am in no condition to escape…..I am tired and weak. She will be here soon and I need you here, because I won't be here for her." Nina said with tears in her eyes.

"Stop saying that…..you are going to be here for her and she's going to be beautiful...just like you."

Nina smiled. "If, anything happens, I want you to take her when Horatio comes for you."

Marisol grabbed Nina's hand, "I promise."

"Well, this is sentimental." Mr. Slovak said with an evil greasy smile.

Marisol cringed at the sight of him standing there. Nina began occupying herself with other tasks and left the room. Marisol began to wonder why she always did that, but was interrupted by Mr. Slovak's intense gaze upon her. "Would you please stop staring at me?"

"Does it offend you?" Mr. Slovak chuckled, "I apologize it is just…..my son took fondly to you, and I can't blame him." Marisol knitted her eyebrows in confusion. Mr. Slovak grinned, "You are a beautiful woman Mrs. Caine….it is a shame your husband killed my son. It would have been nice of him to give me some grandchildren," He gave her a sly yet unsettled grin.

"Your son was sick…..just as you are!"

Mr. Slovak chuckled. "You know we were going to kill your husband on your wedding day…..but I'm glad we did it this way. I like your fire and your spirit; it reminds me of my mother….sadly I had to kill her after certain circumstances. Would you like to know why you are really here?" Mr. Slovak turned to grin at her. "Your beloved husband, the powerful Horatio Caine, knows you are alive. Once he finds out where you really are," Mr. Slovak grinned, "Guess who will really be a widower?" Mr. Slovak turned to leave but stopped. "Your husband has many enemies my dear…..and I am getting a fortune in return for his death." Mr. Slovak smiled and sighed, "I expect you to be ready in an hour….and do change your expression. I do not want my guests to be frightened."

* * *

So, I'm hoping you can kind of get Mr. Slovak's dirty little plan lol. In my head I pictured him as some slick and evil man with a greesy terrifying smile lol.

Next chapter probably won't be posted until three weeks or so...I am going to try to work on it this weekend and we will see.

R&R please...Thanks for reading and I hoped you enjoyed it =)!


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay, so so sorry for the wait but I greatly appreciate how patient you guys were! All of your kind words made me more confident in this story than you will ever know. I am always wondering if the story is okay or not and you guys answer that for me in your reviews that I love so much!**

**I want to give great thanks to my beta read, Pantherlily, and also HCrazy for inspiring these series! Again if you have not read her stories...READ THEM! Lol, I know I post that in almost every chapter but believe me once you read them you will fall in love with her saga; I AM IN LOVE WITH HER STORIES :)!**

**A lot happens in this chapter and everything is beginning to unravel in little baby steps...hope you enjoy it :)!**

* * *

"You are Horatio Caine." The woman said in a thick Russian accent. She sighed in relief of finally meeting with him in person.

"Yes, I am. May I?" Horatio asked before taking a seat. "May I ask what your name is?"

"My name is Elaine Rovak…..I know your wife." Elaine smiled.

Horatio looked up at her and asked the one question he was dying to know. "Is she alive?"

"The last time I saw her she was healthy and very alive, but that was a month ago." Elaine explained.

"Why…why did you ask to speak with me?"

"The man you are looking for is in Cuba. He preys on cop's wives and makes them his slave. If you resist him in any way he will kill you. Marisol and I met in Wisconsin about a year and a half ago. We both had just been taken and we didn't know what was going on. She gave me your name and picture just in case they brought me to Miami, and thankfully they did."

Horatio smiled at how smart and courageous his wife was. "You mentioned Cuba…..what's in Cuba?"

"A slave house that Slovak runs for cop wives," Elaine said.

That name sounded strangely familiar to Horatio, but he couldn't remember knowing anyone with that name. "Elaine, where in Wisconsin did you and Marisol meet?"

"It was a factory at night…..I remember smelling blood….there was another woman with us but she kept crying." Elaine sighed. "Your wife….she is a very sweet woman….she tried calming her down but this woman would not stop crying. The next day when we woke up one of Slovak's men killed her and showed the body to us to prove what happens when we don't obey."

Horatio's jaw clenched. He wanted to get these monsters and stop them from hurting anyone else. He furrowed his brows and examined the woman. She looked to be in her late twenty's or early thirty's. "Excuse me if I'm crossing the line but how old are you?"

"I am 27…why?"

"Mmm….I'm thinking this guy may be targeting specific women.

Horatio nodded. "If you remember anything at all or just want to talk….here's my card okay?" Horatio smiled.

Elaine nodded and took the card. "Thank you."

Once Horatio left the room he was approached by Eric and Ryan. Eric was just finishing a conversation on the phone. "I hope that's good news."

"Good and bad," Eric said.

"Okay."

"Good news is Natalia found out that our John Doe is indeed Mr. Sanchez's son."

"Okay….and the bad news?" Horatio asked.

"When they got to Mr. Sanchez's apartment….they found him dead. Cal and Frank are over there right now collecting evidence." Eric said.

"Mmm….Okay, Ryan I want you head back to the lab and help Natalia out on the evidence being processed. Keep me posted please,"

"I'm on it." Ryan said before leaving.

"What do we do next?" Eric asked.

"We….we are going to pay a visit to Memo. Because I think our killer may be closer than we think." Horatio said whilst putting on his sunglasses.

E/C~E/C~E/C~E/C~E/C~E/C~E/C~E/C~

Jake walked into the warehouse and two men stood waiting for him. "What took you so long?" One man said.

"I had to get away without making it obvious. I'm sorry." Jake said.

"I hate the word sorry….Mr. Berkley, I am very powerful man and I don't like games."

"I'm not playing any games…..I want this to happen. I need this to happen…I won't be late again." Jake said.

"Mmm….why do you need this information anyways?" The man smiled.

Jake sighed. "I want to hurt him just as bad as he hurt me."

"What do you have in mind?"

Jake nodded. "I just want someone to make him go away and for her to never be with him."

"Mmm….a coma perhaps," The man laughed. "Those things don't work….they do in time regain memory."

Jake shook his head. "No, your job is to simply assassinate him. So, what do you say?"

The man grinned. "What do you I say? You are asking me to kill my own son." He chuckled. "What time and place?"

E/C~E/C~E/C~E/C~E/C~E/C~E/C~E/C~

Calleigh looked around Mr. Sanchez's living room, where the crime took place, and noticed there were splatters of blood on the walls and picture frames. She began dusting for prints and found some on the windows, walls, frames, and door knob. She proceeded into his bedroom and heard a noise coming from the closet. She stopped moving and reached for her gun holster and pulled out her gun. She heard the noise again and moved closer to the closet. She reached for the door knob and turned it to find a little girl sitting in the closet. She sighed and put her gun away and bent down to talk to her. "Hey sweetie, are you okay?"

The little girl shook her head with tears in her eyes. "Bad man shot him"

Calleigh nodded realizing she witnessed the whole thing. "It's okay….your safe." Calleigh put her hand out towards her. The little girl hesitated at first but took her hand eventually and came out of the closet. Calleigh led her outside towards the ambulance. "Can you tell me your name?" Calleigh asked her whilst on of the paramedics checked her for any wounds.

"Ann Marie" She said smiling.

"That's a pretty name. My name is Calleigh" Calleigh smiled. "Can you tell me how old you are?"

Ann Marie held up five fingers smiling. "I just had a birthday last month."

"Happy birthday."

"Thank you."

"Ann Marie, is it okay if I ask you some questions?" Calleigh asked after the Paramedic gave her thumbs up indicating she was fine.

Ann Marie nodded. "Okay, why were you in the closet?" Calleigh asked.

"My papa told me to get in there because the bad man was coming."

"Who is papa?" Calleigh asked.

Ann Marie looked to the house and looked down with tears in her eyes. "Okay, that's okay." Calleigh was interrupted by a woman coming up to the little girl screaming and crying.

"Oh, Ann Marie! Oh, thank God!" The woman grabbed Ann Marie and held her.

"Excuse me; are you one of her relatives?" Calleigh asked.

"I'm her grandmother. What's going on? My neighbor called me and told the police were my house." Mrs. Sanchez said.

"Could we talk privately?"

Mrs. Sanchez nodded. "What about Ann Marie?"

"She can stay with me." One of the paramedics said.

Calleigh smiled at her and gestured her head for Mrs. Sanchez to follow her. "I am so sorry to tell you this, but someone murdered your husband today."

Mrs. Sanchez scoffed and shook her head. Calleigh's looked at Mrs. Sanchez's confused by her reaction. "I'm sorry, don't get me wrong. I am hurt that he is gone but my husband was not a good man; which is why I filed for a divorce last week."

Calleigh nodded. "Did you or your husband have any enemies?"

Mrs. Sanchez sighed. "He had many enemies….he is a gambler. We went into debt about a year ago because he had to pay a man $400,000 in cash. Until this day, I still don't understand how he could owe someone that much. We only had half of the money and we had some threats if we didn't pay, but we told them we called the police and they left us alone. We thought they forgot and let it go."

"That's the thing about gamblers….they never forget a debt." Calleigh said. "They will strike when you least expect, which is why we need to protect you and Ann Marie."

"Of course, we can stay at my neighbor's house."

"No, it's best if you go under police witness protection. Gamblers usually strike again in a common area even with patrol cars around." Calleigh said. Mrs. Sanchez nodded and sighed. Frank cleared his throat to get their attention. "Excuse me."

"I think you might want to see this." Frank led Calleigh into the hallway and up on the ceiling was a latch. Frank pulled on the latch to reveal a staircase leading into an attic. Frank let Calleigh go first and followed behind her once she was in the attic.

"Oh my God," Calleigh said.

"Yep" Franks said

"Frank, I think you just broke the case." Calleigh said. For in the attic were rows of pictures, on the wall, of every missing girl; including Marisol Delko Caine.

* * *

**So, a lot is happening and the case is almost finished :)!**

**Thank you guys for being patient...R&R please :)!**

**More to come soon :)! I have to get a new Microsoft Word processor so it won't be until at least another 3 weeks or so until I post a new chapter, sorry. But I promise it won't be months like this last time...I hope you enjoyed it :)!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay, Everyone here is chapter 11 :)! Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed the last chapter...your words mean more to me than y'all know.**

**Interesting thins happening in this chapter...our story is slowly coming to a climax ;)!**

**Want to give great thanks to my Beta Reader, Panther Lily, and the one person who inspired this saga, HCrazy!**

**I hope you enjoy it ;)!**

* * *

Calleigh and Frank tagged and bagged anything and everything that might help them with the case. She already called an informed Horatio about what they found and he stated he had to take care of something but he would be on his way shortly. Once Calleigh ended the conservation she began examining the attic. She noticed there was a little closet door on the left side of the attic and began approaching it. She reached her hand and opened the door moving to the side quickly as a bed popped out.

"Hey, Frank!" She called.

"Yeah, you find anything?" Frank said.

"What is this a pop out bed?" Calleigh asked.

Frank chuckled. "I guess. Maybe someone else was living here."

"Yeah, well there's only one way to find out. I'll go question Mrs. Sanchez about it." Calleigh left the attic and headed back outside the house to find Mrs. Sanchez. When she approached her Mrs. Sanchez was just finishing a conversation her cell phone.

"Yes, I know it looks bad but I can't afford taking this public right now." She said into the phone. Her eyes widened when she saw Calleigh approaching. "I have to go...you too." She hung up the phone and turned to Calleigh. "Did you find something that might help my husband's case?"

"Was someone else living here with you and Mr. Sanchez?" Calleigh asked.

Mrs. Sanchez and looked down. "Not that I can recall," She said.

Calleigh sighed. "Mrs. Sanchez, we can't help you if you don't help us. If there's something going on that you're not telling me these gangs can do more than you can imagine; not to mention Ann Marie is involved as well."

Mrs. Sanchez shook her head. "Ann Marie has nothing with this! This is my dumb husband's mistake!" She sighed. "A man by the name of Gregory Ramirez was staying here. He and my husband worked together years ago before he and I ever met." She scoffed and chuckled. "He is a looker if you get what I am saying and as much as I loved Phillip, my husband, he and I both knew our relationship was over."

"Are you saying you and Gregory Ramirez had an affair?" Calleigh asked. She noticed a slight nod from Mrs. Sanchez.

"And there's your proof," Mrs. Sanchez said looking at Ann Marie playing patty cake with one of the paramedics. "One healthy baby girl." She smiled faintly.

"Mrs. Sanchez, was that Gregory you were talking to on the phone?"

"No...I...it was my cousin." Mrs. Sanchez looked away.

Calleigh sighed, knowing the woman was lying but decided to leave her alone for now. "Okay, here's my card. If you just want to talk or if you remember anything else let me know." Calleigh waved over an officer to come over their way. "This officer will take you and Ann Marie into witness protection." Calleigh watched as she followed the officer and smiled when Ann Marie waved goodbye.

E/C~E/C~E/C~E/C~E/C~E/C~E/C~E/C~

"Came back to talk about my case Red?" Memo smirked.

"Mmm...that all depends on you Memo." Horatio said whilst shifting his weight.

"Look I ain't got nothing to do with that girl...I told you all what you wanted to know." Memo said

"Did you Memo?" Horatio glared at him. Memo shifted in his seat, sniffed, and looked away. Horatio grinned and shook his head. "Okay, let me put it another way...how does a 5 by 9 cell sound for ten more years without any visitation from anyone...including your daughter." Horatio knew he got his attention on that. Memo's daughter was everything to him and he did anything for her and only Horatio knew of the girl; which came in handy at times like these. He hated using the little girl as bait to get Memo to talk, but that was sometimes the only way to scare Memo.

"That's cold Red."

"Mmm...it's been cold ever since you shot my wife...or should I say helped fake her death." Horatio said.

Memo shook his head and sighed. "The guy you want is in Cuba...probably where your wife is too."

"I need a name, Memo." Horatio said whilst shifting his weight.

Memo shrugged. "Some guy named Gregory...hell I don't know."

"Memo...don't push me." Horatio glared at him.

Memo sighed, giving up the lies and began telling the truth. "Everything was planned... it started with framing the girls father-"

"Wait...hold on a second...who's father and what girl?" Horatio asked.

"Gregory, the guy who comes to visit me, told me that this girl's father had money and he could help me get some."

"Was this the same girl I asked you about earlier?" Horatio asked.

Memo nodded and continued. "That was originally the plan but somehow Greg knew a lot of other wealthy women; including your wife. It was all for the money for me but Greg had other ideas of ransoming all the girls for money and smuggling them to Cuba to establish some new kind of business with his weird ass step father Slovak." Memo sighed and looked over at Horatio. "You realize I could get killed telling you this much...I mean it Red...I want to see my baby girl."

Horatio nodded. "You have my word this time...I will at least try to lift some years of your sentence but Memo...that's not a promise."

Memo nodded. He understood the consequences and the punishment he deserved for doing what he did ,but as long as he saw his daughter he was happy. "And my daughter? Can I at least see her every week instead of a monthly thing?"

"I'll talk to the judge." Once the guard came and took Memo away Horatio dialed Eric's number. "Eric...call in Mr. Wells to ask him some more questions. We...just got a major lead."

E/C~E/C~E/C~E/C~E/C~E/C~E/C~E/C~

Marisol looked over at Nina's sleeping form, she looked so tired. Lately, Nina has been sleeping a lot because of the baby arriving soon. Marisol just hoped and prayed that some miracle would allow them to escape somehow. She looked around the little house they were in trying to find something that could help them, but in the back of her mind she knew it wasn't possible. For all they knew, Mr. Slovak could have the house wired and cameras everywhere. She knew they couldn't exit out the back or front doors because of the guards outside with guns. She thought about digging a hole in the floor but they didn't have shovel or something heavy to make a hole, but that would only cause the guards to come in from all the loud noise. Marisol sighed and looked at her wedding ring praying that Horatio would find them one day. She turned her attention back to Nina when she heard her whimper. She lifted her hand to her face and notice she had a fever and she quickly went and got a damp wash cloth to cool her down. "Come on Nina...don't get sick on me now." Marisol said a silent prayer for rescue to come their way soon.

E/C~E/C~E/C~E/C~E/C~E/C~E/C~E/C~

Calleigh smiled at the receptionist and began walking to the break room. She sighed and rubbed her eyes, ready for this case to be over. She heard someone clearing their voice and smiled knowing it was him. "You know you shouldn't come in here alone...someone might take advantage of you."

Calleigh chuckled. "That's okay...I have a pretty tough fiancee and he protects me all the time." She turned and smiled at him.

Eric laughed. "Well, my fiancee is a good shooter...so I try to step in before she does." They both laughed and enjoyed others company for a while. "Okay, well I just came in to see you for a while."

Calleigh nodded. "Did you hear about Frank breaking the case?"

Eric nodded and sighed. "Yeah, H and I are about to question Mr. Wells."

"Why? Is he involved?"

"Apparently, but we're about to find out." Eric looked around before kissing her on the cheek and leaving a blushing southern beauty in the break room.

"Go get em' tiger," She said before he left out the room.

E/C~E/C~E/C~E/C~E/C~E/C~E/C~E/C~

Mr. Slovak sat in his chair in his living room, looking around at all his prize possessions he owned. His mother always called him sick, disturbed, and weird. She even had a doctor to prescribe so medication for him, but that didn't stop him from burning her to the ground along with their house. After that night everything the woman had went to him. "What more could a twelve year old boy want?" He said out loud, laughing bitterly. Now, at the age of 52 with one son dead and one still alive, he felt like he accomplished things well in his life. However, there was still one little accomplishment he hasn't been completed yet. He grinned just thinking about his evil scheme. Somehow he knew a certain red head would be confronting him and he couldn't contain the joy within his wicked self.

* * *

**TBC...**

**Happy Easter :)!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks for those who R&R...they mean a lot and I am glad to hear you guys are enjoying my stories :)!**

**Thanks again to my Beta Reader, Pantherlily, and also great thanks to my inspiration, HCrazy :)!**

**Enjoy...**

* * *

"Mr. Wells…we know….we know this is a hard time for you. We appreciate you coming down here to answer some questions." Horatio said.

Mr. Wells nodded. "Anything to help my baby girl rest in peace."

"Then that means you're willing to tell us anything and everything," Eric said.

"I don't understand."

"Mr. Wells, you didn't mention Serena…..Serena visited you while you were in jail." Horatio said whilst shifting his weight.

"I didn't think that it mattered….I was only in there for two days." Mr. Wells explained.

"Yeah, we know….you got a misdemeanor C for writing hot checks."

Mr. Wells nodded. "Did it also mention the part that a guy by the name of, Gregory Ramirez stole my wallet? The courts couldn't rule it out because I had no proof or witnesses."

Eric and Horatio looked at one another; knowing the name sounded familiar. "Where were you when he stole your wallet?"

"In parking garage at my job," Mr. Wells sighed. "Serena visited me to tell me something she didn't want her mother to hear."

"What did she tell you?" Eric asked.

"She knew Gregory Ramirez," He looked over at Horatio and said. "The day you interviewed my wife and I….you asked if we knew about involvement with the mobs; I lied. She told me that day that she knew information that she shouldn't know. She didn't give me full details but I know for sure that his name is Gregory Ramirez."

"Mr. Wells….you….you have just cracked your daughter's case. I don't want you to feel guilty about this….you were protecting your wife, okay? Thank you, sir. You're free to go." Horatio said and he and Eric watched him leave. "We need to get this guy's address, Eric."

Eric nodded. "Yeah, I'll go run his name in the system and see if I can find where he's located at."

E/C~E/C~E/C~E/C~E/C~E/C~E/C~E/C~

Jessica sighed and ran her fingers through her hair. She was frustrated and angry for being called back here to be questioned again. She watched as the detective came into the room and sat down across from her. "What now? I already have charges on me against a dead woman and now I'm going to be charged for back sassing her too."

"With an attitude like that I could get you charged for back sassing a police officer, but since I'm nice I won't do that. And for the record, you should be thanking her parents for not wanting to press charges against you." Natalia said.

Jessica huffed. "Whatever," She muttered.

"I actually called you hear to talk about Heather's parents." Natalia said

That caught Jessica's attention and her whole 'sassy' demeanor changed. "Why? What do they have to do with this case?"

"I don't know until you answer my questions."

"Heather's parents are drug addicts….they basically gave her up for drugs. We don't talk about them and for all I know they may be dead." Jessica said.

"Jessica, you and I know both know they aren't dead. We tapped into your phone records….you talk to your sister once a month. So, just tell me what you know…..think of it as doing it for Heather." Natalia said.

Jessica sighed and shook her head. "My sister was always…..so boy crazy. Ever since we were children she always got what she wanted; it caught up with her when she met Brent."

"Is that Heather's father?" Natalia asked.

"No, Heather isn't American….her father was a Brazil citizen. My sister met Heather's father, Diego Riaz, in Brazil…..I know what you're thinking. Yes, he killed a lot of people including the Lieutenants wife. Heather doesn't know any of this….please don't let her know about this?" Heather asked.

Natalia nodded. She couldn't believe her what she was hearing. Diego Riaz had a daughter that no one knew about. "So, how did your sister meet Diego?"

"Sixteen years ago my sister and I went to Brazil after we graduated from college. She and Diego met at a party….they hit off. They insisted on getting married and of course our parents objected. So, they ran off together and we didn't see my sister for months. Next thing I know, she's at my door crying about how she was pregnant and Diego didn't want to get married. Long story short, she never saw Diego again and he never knew about Heather. My sister got on drugs thanks to Diego and continued taking drugs when she met Brent. She and Brent stayed together for three years. Heather was so young when I took her in as my own she really doesn't remember the whole story. My sister is and always will be an addict...nothing is going to change that." Jessica sniffled. She wiped tears from her eyes and turned away from Natalia.

Natalia remembered what Heather told her about everyone thinking Jessica was a bad person, but she was actually a caring woman. She was right, Jessica was a caring and nice woman; but she shielded her nice ways by being rude towards others. "Jessica this helps a lot….Heather is lucky to have you."

Jessica nodded and smiled. "Thank you…..but I'm the lucky one. That kid changed my life and I don't know what I would do without her."

E/C~E/C~E/C~E/C~E/C~E/C~E/C~E/C~

Horatio, Eric, Frank and police officers all gathered around Gregory's house. Horatio, with Eric and Frank behind him, headed towards Gregory's front door. They could hear rustling noises as if someone was walking around in the house. Horatio motioned for Frank and two police officers to go around back, while he and Eric enter through the front. Horatio examined the front door and noticed it was ajar; which made it easier for them to sneak in. Horatio looked at Eric, counting to three, and they both entered quietly through the front door. They could hear Gregory muttering to himself near the bathroom. Horatio looked around the corner of his hallway to see him shaving and motioned for Eric to follow his lead. Frank and the two police officers slowly made their way inside guarding the back door, while two other officers guarded the front, just in case he tried to make a run for it.

"Drop the shaver….put your hands on top of your head…and turn around slowly." Horatio instructed as he entered the bathroom.

Gregory did as Horatio instructed him to do and turned to face them. "What right do you have to enter my house unannounced?" He said in a Russian accent.

"It's called a warrant….and you my friend….have one big one for your arrest." Horatio said.

Gregory smirked and shook his head as they handcuffed him and took him into custody.

E/C~E/C~E/C~E/C~E/C~E/C~E/C~E/C~

"Sit down!" Frank said in his Texan accent.

"I don't deserve to be treated this way, hombre!" Gregory said. "I have rights!"

"Rights my ass….you violated those rights a long time ago when you started smuggling women across the country." Frank said.

Gregory laughed a little. "Oh…..so that's what I'm here for. I'll tell you what….I'll let you in a little secret if you let me go that is."

"Mmm…don't bet on it. Here's I work….you tell me what I want...and you….you don't get life in federal prison." Horatio said whilst glaring at him.

Gregory smirked vanished. "It's not me who wants you…it's my father."

Horatio nodded. He was putting all the pieces together now and it was all clicking. Slovak was Gregory's father and Diego was his half-brother. Slovak was working with Ivan when Horatio first started arresting the Cuban mafia for crimes. The day after his wife was shot, Slovak was the reason Horatio was sent back to Brazil for Diego's murder. Gregory was one of the men in his house but he never spoke a word to Horatio when he was there. "Mmm…your father has my wife I'm assuming."

Gregory grinned. "He said you were a smart man. Can I go now?"

Horatio grinned and walked out the room. "Frank a moment, please?"

"Hey….can I go? Hey!" Gregory sighed and plopped back down in the chair.

"What now?" Frank asked once they were outside the interrogation room.

"Now…..now I'm going to get back my wife." Horatio said whilst slipping on his sunglasses. "Don't let him go until I get back." He told Frank before walking away. "Hold on, sweetheart….I'm coming for you." He muttered under his breath.

E/C~E/C~E/C~E/C~E/C~E/C~E/C~E/C~

Calleigh helped Eric pack the rest of his belongings in his suitcase before turning to look over at him. He looked exhausted and she knew he was fighting sleep to go rescue his sister; she didn't blame him. She walked over to him and sat beside him on the bed. She began to rub his shoulders and noticed all the knots he had in his back and shoulders. "Are you okay?" She asked.

Eric sighed. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Eric.

"Really I'm okay….just want this to be over you know?"

Calleigh kissed his neck and nuzzled his cheek. "Mhmm….I know. It almost is…just be careful okay?"

Eric looked into her beautiful green eyes that held so much love. "I will, Carina. We'll be back before you know it." He kissed her lips softly and Calleigh moaned.

Calleigh broke the kiss and sighed. "You need some rest before flying out."

Eric chuckled. "You are my rest….you energize me more than you know." Eric said whilst pulling her back to him.

Calleigh giggled. "Oh, I think I know I do hotstuff."

They made love and fell asleep in each other's arms; both hoped and prayed for a good outcome for what was about to happen.

* * *

**TBC...**

**R&R please :)!**


	13. Chapter 13

**_Hey guys! So sorry it took me so long to update...life took over and I got busy as usual. _**

**_The story is coming to an end so be sure to pay close attention and maybe you can figure out what happens next ;)!_**

**_Great thanks to my wonderful beta-reader, Pantherlily, and HCrazy for the inspiration!_**

**_Hope you like it :)!_**

* * *

_Marisol moaned and stretched but she wasn't in pain. In fact, she felt amazingly relaxed and not stiff like she was in Cuba. She opened her eyes suddenly realizing she wasn't in Cuba. She looked over to the side of the bed and saw Horatio sleeping in a chair. She realized she was in the hospital and she sighed in relief. "Where's Nina?" _

_She began to look around searching for her friend and Mr. Slovak entered the room and she heard screaming. She tried to run and call for Horatio but she saw he had been shot and blood was everywhere. She kept hearing screaming and tried to run but she couldn't move. She began hearing her name and someone was shaking her. Everything was beginning to get blurry and fuzzy._

"Marisol! She's coming!"

Marisol shot up from the couch and looked over and Nina clutching her swollen belly. "Oh God! Um….here sit down." Marisol said whilst helping Nina to the couch. "Okay, take deep breaths."

"You have given birth before?"

"No, but I have sisters who have and I remember a lot of things…..one important thing is you have to breath."

Nina sighed. "It was contraction….I don't want her born here." Nina said with tears in her eyes.

"Hey….I promise you I will not let anything happen to her." Marisol said. She hugged Nina and silently prayed for a miracle to happen.

E/C~E/C~E/C~E/C~E/C~E/C~E/C~E/C~

Meanwhile, Horatio and Eric where getting on the earliest flight to Cuba. Horatio asked Calleigh to be in charge while he was gone. They both knew their bullet girl could handle things while they were gone. Eric mainly worried about Jake while he was gone because he knew that man would try anything he could to get Calleigh back. Although he trusted Calleigh he didn't trust Jake Berkley. Neither one of them got much sleep last night. Horatio was contemplating the plan in his head over and over again. Then his mind switched to Marisol and her health. He wondered what all they have or had done to her and he prayed she was safe. He clenched his teeth just thinking all this time she was alive and she could have been saved years ago. His thought was interrupted by the pilot stating over the intercom that they were landing.

E/C~E/C~E/C~E/C~E/C~E/C~E/C~E/C~

Calleigh searched through every piece of evidence they found and they were at a dead end. They knew Gregory Ramirez was involved with smuggling the girls to Cuba to his father Stefan Slovak. Mr. Slovak was the reason Horatio was called back to Brazil. He wanted revenge against him for killing Diego and soon after that was the day Calleigh got kidnapped. She sighed remembering that day and prayed they would find Marisol soon. She knew what it was like to be held captive for a day but not for years. "Hey Calleigh."

"Hey Ryan, so we know that Marisol had connections with drug dealers because of her cancer. What I can't figure out is how the other girls got connected," Calleigh said.

"That's why I came to find you." Ryan smiled. He pulled out a bag of evidence with notes and photos. "So, after you and Frank discovered the attic in Mrs. Sanchez's house. We went back and did some searching and this is what I found."

"Creepy"

"No, this is the creepy part." Ryan pulled out several notes and attached to them were photos of the missing women.

"Oh my God…..they literally targeted them." Calleigh said whilst reading one note.

**Serena Wells**

**Age:** 28

**Sex: **Female

**Eyes: **Brown

**Hair: **Brown

**Worth: **$50,000

**Ways of capture: **history of hookups and bad relationships, possible to lure in by dating and gaining trust.

**Marisol D. Caine**

**Age: **28

**Sex: **Female

**Eyes: **Hazel/Brown

**Hair: **Brown

**Worth: **$100,000-$200,000

**Ways of capture: **Married to L. Horatio Caine, can be lured by giving drugs for chemo.

**Nina Itsov**

**Age: **28

**Sex: **Female

**Eyes: **Brown

**Hair: **Brown

**Worth: **$50,000-$75,000

**Ways of capture: **Husband has my trust as a friend, get rid of Jorge, and get Nina

**Elaine Rovak**

**Age: **28

**Sex: **Female

**Eyes: **Brown

**Hair: **Brown

**Worth: **$100,000-$150,000

**Ways of capture: **Works in homeless shelter, pose as homeless man to gain trust.

"Elaine Rovak…..didn't Horatio talk to her?" Calleigh asked.

"Yeah, she was the one in the hospital." Ryan said.

"This guy is creepy….all the girls have the same, age, eye and hair color, but are worth different prices." Calleigh said.

"Yeah, but why is Marisol worth more?" Ryan asked.

Calleigh sighed. "Because she's Horatio wife…..they want him." Calleigh took out her cell phone and snapped photos of all the notes and sent them to Horatio. "I think we need to talk to Mrs. Sanchez again. There's something that woman is not telling us and I believe once we can get it out of her we can help Horatio and Eric find where Marisol and Nina are. My guess is they're together because I remember Horatio said Marisol was with Elaine before they transported her. Most likely they put two to three girls in a house to serve or something."

"Alright, I'll get an interrogation room and meet you there." Ryan said

E/C~E/C~E/C~E/C~E/C~E/C~E/C~E/C~

"Caine."

"Horatio, I'm going to interrogate Mrs. Sanchez again with Ryan. There's a thing she's hiding and I believe it can help you guys get a lead on where Marisol is. Also, I sent you a text of some evidence we found in Mrs. Sanchez's attic. I will let you know more once we get something." Calleigh said.

"Thank you, Calleigh. Keep up the good work." Horatio said before hanging up. He went into his text messages and found the text she had sent. "Eric, take a look at this." Horatio began reading it and let Eric read it after he was done.

"What the hell? What kind of maniac does this?" Eric asked after reading the notes.

"Mmm….a criminal mastermind," Horatio replied.

Eric sighed. "Where do we start?"

Horatio nodded. "We….we are going to do a stake out…but were going to have to make sure were not seen at all. These guys know us, Eric. Once were spotted….that's it." Horatio said whilst shifting his weight.

Eric nodded in agreement. "Okay, so where are we staking out?"

"Mmm….where they stake out."

E/C~E/C~E/C~E/C~E/C~E/C~E/C~E/C~

"Why am I here for more questioning? I have already told you what I know." Mrs. Sanchez sighed.

"Have you? Because it sounds like you have been hiding something from us. I told you once…..we can only help you if you help us." Calleigh said. "Do it for your daughter….Ann Marie deserves a good life and running away from someone is not a good start."

Mrs. Sanchez sighed. "Gregory and I were planning to run away together…he told me he knew a man who could get Ann Marie and I to Cuba unnoticed."

"Did he say the man's name?"

Mrs. Sanchez shook her head. "I can't…..Gregory and Ann Marie will be harmed. I would get killed and I'm not risking my baby girl's life." Calleigh pulled out a folder and placed the pictures of all the missing women on the table and turned them toward her. Mrs. Sanchez looked at her confused and shook her head.

"These are the women Gregory helped smuggle into Cuba and other places we don't know yet to work for no reason. The man Gregory is working for is doing this and unless you tell us who he is we can't protect you. If you go back to Gregory today he will take you and Ann Marie away, Mrs. Sanchez." Calleigh explained.

"No….he's not like that! I know he would never do anything like this." She shook her head whilst staring at the photos and pushed them away. "How do you know he did this?"

"Come with me….I want to show you something." Calleigh led Mrs. Sanchez out of the interrogation room and down the hall into a dark hallway. They made a left and went into a small room that was connected to another but separated by glass. Inside the other room you could see Gregory Ramirez waiting impatiently in a chair.

"Greg."

"He can't hear or see you….I want you to witness something for me. Do you mind sitting here while one of our CSI's interrogates Gregory?" Calleigh asked. Calleigh waited for Mrs. Sanchez's approval before texting Ryan to go ahead with their plan.

They watched as Ryan entered and sat across from Gregory and began interrogating him. "Do you know these women?" Ryan said after placing the pictures in front of him.

Gregory sniffed and looked away. "What if I do, hombre?"

"See, I think you do….I also think you helped your father smuggle these women into Cuba!"

"Do you know how hard is was to get him to notice me! Everything was Diego this….and Diego that….TO HELL WITH DIEGO! I am a Slovak too!" Gregory yelled. "So, yeah I helped my father because I wanted to be noticed. I wanted the power and money to gain control of that bastard, Diego, and get rid of him." Gregory sighed and chuckled. "The old bastard still doesn't praise as much as he praised Diego and he's dead."

"Why get Mr. Sanchez involved?" Ryan asked.

"It was the only way to get next to Mr. Brigg's son, Jason. Once I got next to Jason, I could get closer to Serena Wells." Gregory said.

"You planned on killing her as well?" Ryan asked.

"That…..was an accident" Gregory said whilst point his finger at Ryan. On the other side of the mirror, Mrs. Sanchez couldn't believe what she was seeing and hearing. She had to sit down in the chair behind her from falling.

"What do you mean?" Ryan asked.

"I picked her up from the airport, as usual. She got in my truck and was getting on to me about being late….she got mad because I was drunk."

_Flashback_

"_What the hell is your problem? You can't drink and drive?" Serena yelled._

"_Shut up! I can do what in the hell I like, woman. Just sit back and relax….we'll be there in no time."_

"_Forget this…I'm leaving. Goodbye, Greg!" Serena opened the door and began walking away. Gregory stopped the car and put it in park before removing his seatbelt and stepping out the car. _

"_Hold on a minute…..Serena! You belong to me, bitch!" He grabbed her and pulled her towards the truck. He covered her mouth when she screamed and let go when she bit him. He laughed and fell down on the ground. Serena shook her head and helped him back in his truck. She shut the door and went on the other side and shut the door. _

"_Asshole, you're almost out of gas." She began driving to the nearest gas station but only made it to a dirt road. She sighed and shook her head at Gregory who was almost asleep. She saw there was a shop just a few feet away from the truck and decided to take a look. When she got closer she realized it was a garage and went inside to see if anyone was in there. A dog began barking when she entered the garage causing her to jump and fall backwards. A shelf came undone when she hit the side wall of the garage and a tool box fell on top of her head. _

_Gregory woke up to a dog barking and went towards the noise that was keeping him from sleeping. He saw Serena laying on the side of the garage and chuckled. He picked her up and took her back to the truck. He tried to start the car and realized he didn't have any gas. He went to the back of his truck and grabbed a jug of gasoline and filled his truck up. _

_End of flashback_

Gregory sighed. "Around five or six in the morning I work up and Serena wasn't breathing. So, I drove to the glades and put her body by the swamps."

"So, instead calling for help you left her body for the gators to munch on?" Ryan asked.

"I was hungover….she wasn't breathing!"

"Did you check her pulse?" Ryan asked. He waited for a response but when Gregory looked away he got his answer. "A little fact, after getting hit in the head with a hard object it can send a person into a concussion and even a coma. By you being drunk, it could have looked like she was dead. So, you could have prevented her death by calling for help even if she was already dead. Now you're being charged for murder and smuggling girls illegally." Ryan said.

Calleigh pushed a button on the wall to reveal them to Gregory, who looked horrified to see Mrs. Sanchez standing with Calleigh. "Now you know the truth"

E/C~E/C~E/C~E/C~E/C~E/C~E/C~E/C~

Marisol cleaned, cooked, and helped Nina get as comfortable as possible. The baby was causing her more discomfort than yesterday. Marisol wanted to help Nina but she didn't know how. She remembered when her sister gave birth she was in a lot of pain, and from the looks of Nina's face she could tell she was too. She walked over to the couch, where Nina was laying, with a bowl of warm water. She sat the bowl down and went in the bathroom to get a washcloth. She was walking back down the hallway and something caught her eye in the window. She looked to see Mr. Slovak talking to someone in a black SUV. Her attention was triggered back to Nina when she heard her moaning. "Shh….maybe this will help you get cooler."

"Thank you; you are a very good person." Nina said.

"Awe, Nina….so are you. You and your baby are going to be fine….and we're getting out of here." Marisol said. "Do you have a name for her yet?"

Nina smiled and hummed happily. She and Marisol both assumed it was a girl and joked about how the baby was going to end up being a boy. Nina shook her head. "No, but I have few names."

"Oh, yeah….can I hear some of them?" Marisol asked whilst wringing the cloth out.

Nina chuckled. "Sophia…..we could call her Sophie for short. Then I thought about Maria….because we could call her Mary."

Marisol chuckled. "I like Maria…my nickname is also Mari. Are feeling any better?"

Nina moaned and nodded. "If only she would stop kicking and then I could sleep."

They both laughed while talking about the baby and were unaware of several eyes watching them. Slovak grinned at the plans he had for the Lieutenant and his wife.

"Is everything ready?" Mr. Slovak asked.

"Yes, sir…..all we have to do is wait."

"Good….I'm going to finish what my son started…..once and for all." Mr. Slovak said after blowing out the smoke from his cigar. "After tomorrow…..there will be no Horatio Caine."

E/C~E/C~E/C~E/C~E/C~E/C~E/C~E/C~

"H…I just got off the phone with Calleigh. Gregory admitted to killing Serena and the illegal smuggling…..the case is closed." Eric sighed.

"Good…..now we can focus on finding Marisol." Horatio said whilst typing on the laptop.

Eric nodded. "Calleigh said that there may be another girl with Marisol…..a Nina…something."

"Nina Itsov" Horatio said.

"Yeah, you know her?" Eric asked.

"No, Calleigh sent me a text." Horatio chuckled. "See, she calls you because she wants to talk to you."

"Ha-ha, very funny"

"Mmm….come take a look at this. I found out where Diego used to live before he died."

"Yeah, surprisingly I know where that's at. We had family here when I was a teenager and used to live around that area." Eric said whilst frowning.

"I'm guessing it's not a nice area?" Horatio said

"You guessed right."

E/C~E/C~E/C~E/C~E/C~E/C~E/C~E/C~

"I have to say Calleigh we work good together…..Eric better watch out." Ryan joked.

Calleigh giggled. "Speaking of working good together….why haven't you asked a certain someone out yet?"

"What uh….what do you mean?" Ryan asked whilst unlocking his locker.

"Ryan…..I'm going to say this once and then I'm not going to bother you anymore. Take the chance now before it's too late and you regret it." Calleigh said. She grabbed her stuff out of her locker and locked it. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Thanks, Cal. Have a nice night!"

"You too," Calleigh said after walking out of the locker room. She checked her phone while she got on the elevator and smiled seeing she got a text from Eric. The elevator dinged letting her know that she made it to the garage. She walked to her hummer feeling something weird as if someone was following or watching her. She walked faster and turning her head in all the directions of the garage but saw nothing. She finally made it to her hummer and sighed in relief. She positioned the key to unlock the door and saw a figure approaching her from behind. She took out her pepper spray and sprayed the man but another soon followed and tackled her to the ground. She struggled and fought with all her might but as soon as the napkin was around her mouth she could identify the smell; chloroform. The figures in front of her slowly faded into blackness.

E/C~E/C~E/C~E/C~E/C~E/C~E/C~E/C~

Once at Diego's old place, Horatio and Eric decided to take a look around since no one was living there. They decided to go at night instead of taking a chance of being seen in the day time. They were in the house when a car pulled up. Horatio hid in one of the closets while Eric got behind the sofa in the living room. A man came in talking, in Russian, on the phone. He seemed as if he was waiting someone because he was standing by the door holding it.

"Hurry up!" The man said. Eric couldn't see anything but from Horatio's view he could see that he was talking to Marisol. His breath caught in his throat from seeing her for the first time in two years. She still looked beautiful as the first day he met her. He clenched his fist to stop himself from stepping out of the closet and killing the man.

"Alright…..I just need a few things." Marisol said after jerking her arm away from the man. She turned towards the living room and stopped to see the man still standing there. "I really can't go anywhere….so you can stay on the porch. Oh, and you can ask Slovak since you're on the phone with him." She smiles. Horatio almost chuckled. She had gotten bolder since the last time they were together.

"Since you're so smart…Slovak says to be sure to find something to stop puking her head off." The man said before shutting the door behind him.

Marisol sighed and starting walking to the kitchen when Eric grabbed her from behind with his hand over her mouth. Marisol moaned and scratched his hand but stopped when she saw Horatio come out the closet smiling with tears in his eyes. Eric let her go and stepped back checking the window to make sure the man outside wasn't coming back inside. Marisol put her hand on her mouth as tears fell down her face.

"Oh my God," She said as she fell to her knees. Horatio walked up to her and hugged her so tight Marisol felt like she couldn't breathe. She pulled back to look at him and they both laughed a little. She looked over at Eric, who was smiling at the two, and ran to hug him. "What are doing here?"

"Well, we came to get yo-"

"No….I know why you're here. What I meant was…..what are you doing in this house?" Marisol asked after looking out the window.

"Sweetheart, we'll explain everything on a plane back to Miami." Horatio smiled

"I can't go back…not yet. There's a friend of mine, her name is Nina-"

"Mari….we already know," Eric said cutting her off.

"Do you know that she's pregnant?" Marisol asked. "You guys….I'm not leaving without them. Maybe I should just go back and-"

"No, if you go back I can guarantee you….you…won't see us again. We have now…so….so let's deal with this guy and make him lead us to where we need to go." Horatio said.

Marisol nodded and walked over to a vase of flowers and let the vase floor into a million pieces on the floor. Eric and Horatio stepped back towards the wall on each side of the door entrance. Footsteps could be heard outside and the door flew open.

"WHAT THE-"The man was cut off by Horatio and Eric hitting him in the back of the head with a gun. Marisol had gone to another room and came back with duct tape and handed them to Eric.

"Okay, so what now?" Marisol asked.

"Now, we wait….we wait. Slovak plays dirty…..I know he knows were here." Horatio said.

"How would he know and we have been keeping a low profile?" Eric asked.

"Marisol, is this the first time you have been able to get out?" Horatio asked.

Marisol nodded. "He knew you were coming…..he has something planned, Horatio."

"I know, sweetheart. Don't worry about it, okay?"

"No, really….earlier today there was this black car pulling up to where Mr. Slovak stays. We live in a house across the street from him and I saw it out the window. An American man came out of the car and they were talking about you when the man left. He knew who you were and he knew you Eric….he knew everyone at the lab." Marisol explained. The man began to wake and they all turned their attention towards him.

Horatio knelt down and glared at the man. "I'm going to ask you some questions…..and I only want one answer. If….if I don't get my answer or…I see you're fibbing I will take matters into my hands. Are we clear?" Horatio said glaring at him. The man nodded clenching his jaw and fist, which were tied up at the moment. "Good….now then…..what's your name?"

The man sighed in frustration. "Ramon."

"Okay, Ramon…..I already know you work for Slovak. He knows we're here doesn't he?" Horatio asked. Eric got up to look at the window to make sure no one else was coming towards the house.

"Yes, he does….you don't understand. I don't work for him…I am undercover. I specifically brought her here because I knew you were here. He found out today by some guy that popped up out of nowhere."

"Where's your badge?" Eric asked.

"In my left side pocket…..go ahead and look." Ramon said.

Eric checked his pocket and pulled out a badge reading the silver letters on the front. "San Francisco P.D….you sure came a long way just to make sure my sister saw us."

"You don't understand….they have my wife." Ramon looked at Marisol. "You know her, Nina…..they did the same to me as they did to you. They cloned me and let Nina think I was dead….my real name is Jorge-"

"Itsov" Marisol said finishing his sentence. "Why is Slovak doing this to people?"

"Four years ago, Diego discovered how Americans cloned a sheep. I was working the security cameras where Diego worked at and I was unnoticed at the time. I worked the night shifts and Diego would bring weird instruments in to do experiments. He was very smart when it came to books…..but very stupid when it came to everything else. He never noticed those security cameras until the building got shut down." Ramon sat up and continued. "Diego discovered how to clone other humans….I don't know why or how he was going to use them. But after I found out what he was doing I put in a leave of absence but was blessed with a promotion. What I didn't know was that Diego found out about me working the security cameras at night. I also didn't know that he had cloned me as well as your wife."

"How do we know this isn't a lie?" Eric asked. His story did match up to all the evidence they found but he wanted to make sure this guy was lying to get them all killed.

"He's telling the truth." Marisol said.

"Marisol….he could be lying." Eric said.

"I know he's not….if you haven't noticed I have been here for a while and I think I would know his wife more than the two of you." Marisol flinched realizing that came out a bit harsh.

"Okay, why don't we just let Ramon take us to Slovak." Horatio said. He led Ramon out the car to let Eric and Marisol be alone.

"I'm sorry." Eric and Marisol both said in unison and laughed.

"No, I'm sorry….you're right. You know you're more stubborn and independent than before. You sure they didn't clone your brain as well." Eric said whilst pinning her under his arm.

"Ugh! Little brother…..how I missed you. How's the family?" Marisol asked.

"There good…..they're going to be excited to see you." Eric said.

Once they were all in the car, Ramon led them to where Slovak was keeping Nina and Marisol hostage. Horatio parked the car four houses down from the two houses Slovak owned so they wouldn't cause attention. They all got out of the vehicle and began walking to the house where Nina was in. Once they reached the house, Ramon stopped and let them take the lead.

"Wouldn't you rather go in first?" Horatio asked Ramon.

Ramon sighed. "I'm feeling a little nervous all of the sudden….go ahead."

Horatio reached for his gun the same time Ramon did and they both had each other at gunpoint. "Horatio, what are you doing?" Marisol asked as Eric held her back.

"He set us up…you aren't Jorge Itsov are you?" Horatio asked.

"No, I'm not." Ramon said

"Well, well if it isn't Lieutenant Horatio Caine. I have been waiting a long time, my friend." Mr. Slovak said. He was holding Nina at gun point on the porch of the house.

"Nina," Marisol whispered.

"Let her go Slovak…..this is between you and me. If you let them all go…..you get what you want." Horatio said.

Mr. Slovak laughed at his offer. "Now, why would I do that?"

Horatio pulled the trigger and shot Ramon point blank in the head and turned the gun towards Slovak. "Last chance, Slovak"

Mr. Slovak pushed Nina down to the ground and ran inside the house with Eric and Horatio following behind him. Marisol ran on the porch and helped Nina in one of the chairs. Horatio and Eric chased Slovak all the way across the street to his other house. Mr. Slovak was already inside when Eric and Horatio made it to the porch. They both had their guns ready and Horatio stopped Eric from moving in.

"I want you…..to go back to Marisol."

"H….you got to be kidding me? You need back up!" Eric said. Eric always hated how Horatio would try to take on everything and sacrifice himself. He would always go into a fire to save a kid, or like that time he went and saved a man when a building was coming down without any back up. He understood he was trying to protect other people but he also had others who loved him dearly.

"Eric….you're engaged to be married."

"And you just your wife back…..my sister, who would be crushed to know that her husband died because of stupidity." Eric chuckled from his shocked expression. "Sorry, but we're in this together….brother."

Horatio smiled and nodded. "Okay, here we go." Horatio pushed the door open to reveal a dark house with visible light from the windows. Eric covered Horatio as they walked through each room and Slovak was nowhere to be found. "Do you smell that?" Horatio asked. They both knew what they smell was; gasoline.

Meanwhile, Marisol was helping a pregnant Nina with her contractions when someone pulled her away from Nina. She looked up to see Slovak dragging her away from Nina and began to scream and fight him. He slapped her hard across the face and she landed on the ground scraping her knee and arms. There was a big blast from across the street and the house Horatio and Eric were in blown into pieces. Marisol screamed and looked around hoping to see them but they were nowhere in sight. She fell to her knees realizing she just lost her brother and husband. She felt a sting in her neck and everything was started to get dark. She could hear screams, muffled sounds, and strong arms carrying her away.

E/C~E/C~E/C~E/C~E/C~E/C~E/C~E/C~

Calleigh moans and slowly begins to open her eyes. She moans in pain when a man grabs her hair to make her sit up. She realizes she's tied up in a chair with duct tape around her mouth. Her eyesight was becoming clearer and two tall figures stood before her. She blinked her eyes trying to make out their faces and once they got closer she gasped.

* * *

**TBC...**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hi guys! Thanks so much for being patient and I'm sorry I haven't updated in months! I didn't mean to take this long but I have been so busy and I didn't have the time to sit down and finish this chapter.**

**Anyways, the story is coming to an end soon! Thanks to my beta reader, Pantherlily, for being patient and beta reading this chapter!**

**Enjoy :)!**

* * *

Marisol moaned feeling a little dizzy and slowly tried to sit up. She felt strong arms helping her sit up and she opened her eyes but her vision was blurry. She could see hear someone talking, could see a man's lips moving, and the man looked almost like Horatio. Marisol gasped. "Horatio," She got up to quick and lost her balance.

"Easy, sweetheart," Horatio said whilst helping her lay back down.

"Are we in the hospital?" Marisol asked. "Are we still in Cuba?"

"No, sweetheart…..we're home in Miami….at the hospital." Horatio smiled. "Your friend, Nina, is fine. She had a beautiful baby girl and she weighs….9Ibs and 8 ounces."

Marisol sighed and nodded. "I kept my promise," Marisol said with tears in her eyes.

"What promise, sweetheart?"

"I promised her….that I wouldn't let anything happen to her baby. She didn't want the baby to be born there." Marisol sighed and relaxed. She looked over at Horatio and took in his handsome face. She smiled as he caressed her face and pushed a lock of hair out of her face. "I missed you."

"I missed you….so much, Mari." Horatio said. "I really thought…..I thought-"His voice cracked.

"I know what you thought…..but I promise you this is real." Marisol said grabbing his hand. He brushed her hair back before leaning in to kiss her lips. Eric smiled looking through the window at the reunited couple. He let them have their time alone and decided to call Calleigh. He dialed her number and waited as it began to ring, but it went straight to voicemail. He frowned and looked at the time and saw it was six in the morning; he figured she might be sleep. He knocked on Marisol's door before entering.

"Hey, I'm glad to see you up." Eric said. He walked over to her and kissed her forehead.

"It's good to see you too, little brother."

"I just wanted to come say good morning and let you know that our whole family will be stopping by, so be prepared." Eric chuckled. "Anyway, I'm going to head home and freshen up."

"Okay, I'll see you later." Marisol said.

"Bye, Eric. Thank you, for everything." Horatio said.

Eric nodded and smiled. He walked out the room and called Calleigh's number again, only to be sent straight to the voicemail. Eric began getting worried but decided to stay calm before thinking about it too much.

E/C~E/C~E/C~E/C~E/C~E/C~E/C~E/C~

Calleigh moaned feeling nothing but pain in her whole body. She was tired, dizzy, and nauseated. She cried out in pain when someone pulled her hair back while someone else splashed water on her.

"Wake up sunshine!" A man said with a laugh.

Calleigh coughed and gasped from the shock of the water being splashed on her. "What….why am I here?"

"Awe, c'mon sunshine…..if you tell us what we want to know…..you can go back to your happy life." The man chuckled. "You know who I am and what I am capable of. We have been through this before when you pissed me off, Cal."

Calleigh's eyes widened when she realized who it was. "Dan Cooper….Cooper….why….you're supposed to be in jail."

"USED TOO…..it's past tense Calleigh." He said whilst pouring another bucket of water on her. "Now, the first time you pissed me off….Eric, your knight in shining armor, got in the way. This time…..this time I have help."

"Why are doing this, Cooper?"

"You know…..I asking myself that same question when I made that website? It's simple Calleigh…..revenge."

Calleigh shook her head. "What are you talking about? I have never done anything to you Co-"

"WRONG!" Cooper yelled. "Not only did you ruin my reputation….no, you did more Calleigh." He over to her and grabbed her face so she could look at him. "All my life, I was humiliated and teased for being something that I wasn't. You are going to be the last person that gets to do that to me, and this time I have help that will finish the job; unlike those amateur kidnappers." He chuckled whilst rolling up his sleeve. He was about to punch her when a man hit him with an object. Cooper cried out and hit the floor rolling in pain.

"This was not our plan." The man said.

Calleigh couldn't see who the man was because the lighting was bad and she was feeling as if she was about to pass out. She recognized the voice but couldn't put the pieces together. She felt strong arms release her aching limbs from whatever she was tied too. "No…..leave me alone." She said. She frowned noticing her words were coming out slurry as if she was drunk. 'What the hell did they give me?' She thought to herself.

E/C~E/C~E/C~E/C~E/C~E/C~E/C~E/C~

Eric pulled up to he and Calleigh's house, got out of the hummer, and went inside. "Calleigh" He said. There was no sign of her here and her hummer wasn't in the driveway. He was beginning to get worried. He sighed and went back inside his hummer to go check the lab. He kept calling her, texting her, and emailing her. "C'mon!" He yelled at the traffic. His phone rang and his heart skipped a bit hoping that it was her, but it was Ryan.

"Hey Eric, are y'all still at the hospital?"

"No, H is still up there. Hey, have you seen Calleigh?" Eric asked.

"No, that's why I was calling. I haven't seen her since last night…..I figured she went to the hospital,"

Eric sighed. "Ryan, what time did she leave last night?"

"She left before I did….it was like around midnight. Is everything okay?" Ryan said.

"Can do me a favor? Check the security cameras in the garage-"

"I'm with Dave now and we're checking it."

"Thanks. I'm on my way." Eric said. In the next five minutes Eric arrived to the lab and literally ran to find Ryan and Dave. "Ryan."

Ryan sighed. "Eric, she was taken but we can't figure out by who."

"Here I'll play it so you can see it." Dave said. The video began playing and it showed Calleigh walking out to her hummer. As she gets closer a man appears from behind dressed all in black. Before Calleigh puts her key in the car she is grabbed and the man puts a cloth over her mouth. Calleigh struggles with him until the chloroform takes over and her body goes limp. The man pulls a needle out and puts it in her arm. He then carries her to a white van, another man gets out helping put her in the van, and it drives off out of the camera's view.

Eric stands there in shock from what he just saw. He sighs in frustration and closes his eyes to think. "Okay, her hummer should be in the garage still. The first thing H always taught us was to go by the evidence. Let's bag and tag everything we find…..I'll text H and let him know what's going on."

"Eric, we're going to find her man." Ryan said.

"Yeah, we are….thanks guys." Eric said whilst pulling out his phone.

E/C~E/C~E/C~E/C~E/C~E/C~E/C~E/C~

Horatio smiled seeing and hearing her laugh again. He jumped a little when his phone vibrated in his pocket. "Excuse me." He pulled it out and read the text Eric sent him and his smiled faded.

"Is everything okay?" Marisol asked.

"Yeah….um….everything is fine, sweetheart." Horatio said giving her a fake smile. "Um, why don't we see….if you could go visit Nina?"

Marisol nodded and was still aware that something was wrong. "Yeah, that sounds great."

Horatio nodded. "Okay,"

"Horatio," Marisol said. "You know you can tell me anything, right?"

Horatio smiled and nodded. "Yes, sweetheart…..it's just," Horatio sighed. "I don't want to worry you."

Marisol grabbed his hand. "You're not going to worry me if you're telling me. What worries me is when you don't tell me."

Horatio nodded. "Okay, something is wrong….do you remember Calleigh Duquesne?"

"Yes, she was the sweet blonde…is she okay?"

"She's been kidnapped…..Eric just texted me to let me know." Horatio said.

"I'm fine….go and help find her."

"Okay, could do me a favor? Call Eric and convince him to come here with you, please? I don't want him doing anything he might regret." Horatio said whilst getting up out of the chair he was sitting it. He knew Eric had a temper, especially when it came to the people he loved.

"Well, wouldn't you need him to help find her?"

Horatio stopped and forgot she didn't know about Calleigh and Eric's engagement. "Sweetheart….Eric and I completely forgot to tell you. A lot has changed since you were taken….Eric and Calleigh are getting married."

Marisol covered her mouth in shock. "Oh my God….I always thought they kind of liked each other but he never would say."

Horatio chuckled. "Well, they couldn't hide those feelings for too long."

"He probably won't listen to me though."

"That's okay…..I...I would understand if he wanted to help. I'm not worried about him….I'm worried about Stetler." Horatio looked at her confused face and smiled. "We have a lot to talk about, sweetheart." He kissed her forehead before walking to the door.

"Horatio."

"Mmm."

"I love you," Marisol smiled.

"I love you." Horatio smiled and opened the door. He sighed once the door closed and shook his head. There was so much she didn't know and it wasn't happy news. She didn't know about Eric being her half-brother, or about Kyle and Julia. Yes, they had a lot to talk about but now Horatio had to find their bullet girl.

E/C~E/C~E/C~E/C~E/C~E/C~E/C~E/C~

Calleigh moaned feeling warmth around her and her eyes flew open. She immediately regretted it because the sunlight from the curtains made her head hurt worse. She started taking long breaths breathing in and out. She opened her eyes slowly and let them adjust to the light. She was in a house or apartment, but she definitely was in someone's bedroom. Thankfully, she wasn't tied up anymore. Calleigh took the opportunity to notice her surroundings. She slowly sat up and noticed her wet clothes were gone. Someone changed her into an old t-shirt and some pajama shorts, but they were hers. She felt goose bumps slowly rising on her arms and legs; so many questions were forming through her head. Where was she, how did she get here, who changed her clothes, how did they get her clothes, and Eric entered her thoughts. She closed her eyes and sighed trying to remember what happened. She heard a clanging sound and jumped. She slowly got up and grabbed the baseball bat that was in the open closet, opened the bedroom door, walked down the hallway, and prepared to fight. She saw a shadow figure on the wall in front of her, but they were turned away from her looking into something. She saw the mirror next to the wall and gasped. She walked out towards the figure because she couldn't believe her eyes.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" The man said.

E/C~E/C~E/C~E/C~E/C~E/C~E/C~E/C~

After examining Calleigh's car, Eric and Ryan both sent everything to the lab. Valera was running the fingerprints Ryan found through AFIS. Eric found some tire marks from a car and took pictures of it. They had received a new updated device that could take pictures of tires and show them which car it belonged too. They also found Calleigh's purse under the hummer and were hoping to find skin cells on the fabric of her purse. "Maxine."

"Horatio, I'm glad you're here….I have two names from the prints, but I didn't want Eric to see it." Valera said.

"Okay, who is it?" Horatio asked. She turned the computer screen towards him and two names were listed on the screen. Horatio clenched his jaws before walking out of the room.

* * *

**Who do you think has Calleigh?**

**TBC...**


	15. Chapter 15

**Thanks to my beta reader, Pantherlily, for beta reading this; you're the best!**

**Hope you guys like it :)...**

* * *

Calleigh stared at the man before as she gripped the baseball bat harder in her hand; prepared to put up a fight. "You have a lot of damn nerve! He trusted you!"

"Yes, and I didn't ask for his trust did I?" Alexander said in his thick Russian accent. "You can put that down….I'm not going to harm you."

"Why are you doing this? What have I done to you?" Calleigh asked. She lowered the baseball bat but kept it in her hand.

"It's not what you have done to me…..it is about what you can do for me." Alexander said.

E/C~E/C~E/C~E/C~E/C~E/C~E/C~E/C~

Marisol giggled at her father's silly jokes. "I have missed y'all so much." She sighed

"As we have missed you, Mari" Her father said as he caressed her face.

"Pavel, why don't you go get us all something to eat whilst we have a girl talk." Carmen said.

"Oh, I see….you just want to get rid of me." He chuckled. He kissed Marisol on the forehead and kissed Carmen on the cheek. Once he was gone Carmen sat in the chair her husband was once sitting in.

"I wanted to talk to you alone for a while." Carmen said with worried eyes.

"Mama, what is it? You looked worried as if something is bothering you." Marisol grabbed her mother's hands. "Is everything okay?"

Carmen nodded. "Everything is fine…..you have been gone so long and….dark secrets have come out from my closet."

Marisol shook her head not understanding what she was talking about. "If you're calling Eric and Calleigh's engagement a dark secret then-"

"Eric isn't Pavel's son," Carmen blurted out.

Marisol let her mother's hands slide out of hers and leaned back into her pillow. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Since she didn't respond, her mother began telling her the same story she told Eric. Marisol shook her head wanting her mother to stop. "Wait…wait…..please tell me this is one of dad and Eric's stupid pranks."

Carmen shook her head. "No, pranks…..this was my mistake a long time ago. I didn't plan it to happen it just di-"

"Does dad know?" Marisol asked. By the look on her mother's face she got her answer. "Does Eric know?"

Carmen nodded. "He's known for almost a year now, but your father doesn't."

"How could you not tell him? You're his wife! You have always told us to be truthful and honest; especially to those who we love! Why haven't you told him?" Marisol asked in frustration.

"You know your father, Marisol. He won't look at me the same anymore, and I'm afraid he will leave me. Although Eric isn't his son they both have the same temper." Carmen said. Their conversation was interrupted by Pavel walking in with a tray of food. Carmen looked at Marisol, pleading with her eyes for Marisol not to say anything. Marisol stared back at her mother's desperation and nodding whilst sighing. She watched as her mother smile and began helping her father prepare their lunch. She watched as they talked but wasn't listening. Marisol began to wonder what else she had missed whilst she was gone. Her mind then wandered to Horatio and she realized she didn't even know if he tried or did move on from her. After all, they all did think she was dead.

E/C~E/C~E/C~E/C~E/C~E/C~E/C~E/C~

Horatio went in search for Eric, he found him searching Calleigh's hummer in the CSI parking garage. "Eric."

"H, I'm sorry to bother you….I just-"

"Nonsense, you helped me….I'm going to help you. We're a team….what all do you know?" Horatio asked.

"All we know is that she was taken here last night around midnight, she's with two guys, and I just bagged and tagged her purse." Eric sighed whilst shaking his head. "You think it could be the same guys from her last kidnapping?"

"Let's let the evidence….speak for itself…okay?" Horatio said before grabbing Calleigh's purse that was now in a sealed plastic bag. "How about you….let Ryan take over?"

"No, I can't do anything knowing she's in trouble."

"Eric, you can help….but don't forget we have a new little Stetler" Horatio grimaced. Since Stetler was now in prison, after getting caught for smuggling cars for years, his replacement was literally a replacement Stetler. She was just like him but a younger version and always followed all the rules, and they called her Stetler behind her back. Her real name was Pamela Hanson and she was about in her early thirties. On her first day, she seemed nice and everyone liked her until she found out about some relationships going on and new policies that weren't following the old handbook. The good thing was that she was not staying permanently to take Stetler's job. She's moving in two months to Colorado and the chief already informed Horatio there will be no replacements for the job. For now, they all had to be on their best behavior until her temporary job was no longer at Miami Dade.

Eric sighed. "What the hell am I supposed to do, H?"

Horatio nodded. "Eric, we know who has her…but….but I want you take a ride with me. I don't want to discuss it here."

Eric nodded and wondered who the hell had her.

E/C~E/C~E/C~E/C~E/C~E/C~E/C~E/C~

Calleigh stared at the buffet of food being given to her on the table she was sitting at. She didn't touch anything because she did not trust Alexander Sharova or Daniel Cooper. Alexander still hadn't told her why she was here and she was beginning to think it had something to do with when Eric first tried helping him. "Aren't you going to eat?" He asked her.

Calleigh looked down at her meal in front of her. It looked decent but as did poisonous foods did, and she wasn't taking any chances. "Why am I here?"

Alexander chuckled. "You remind me of my son."

"He is not your son…..you didn't raise him. You didn't even want to claim him as yours until we got involved and convinced you too." Calleigh said.

"I can see why my son is so in love with you. You have a fire inside you and you are not afraid to use it." Alexander chuckled before eating more of his food. "If you think your food is poisoned, you're wrong. If I wanted to kill you…..I would have let that idiot finish you off instead of bringing you."

"Then why am I here?"

Alexander sighed realizing she wasn't going to stop asking questions. "If I tell you, Calleigh, then I will have to kill you." He laughed. "It is funny how that saying can be so insulting but funny at the same time; the irony."

"Look Sharova, obviously you brought me here for a reason. Either tell me or kill me…..I rather know what my death is going to be. Don't I at least deserve to know that?"

"I never said I was going to kill you." Alexander said. "You are merely…..bait, my dear."

"Bait?" Calleigh asked. "For Eric? You want to talk to Eric….why didn't you call him?"

Alexander stabbed his knife into the table causing Calleigh to drop. "I cannot talk to him because of you!"

Calleigh shook her head not understanding. "I barely know you! I've never done anything to you, Sharova!"

"Oh, my dear….you have done plenty." Alexander sighed and pushed his chair back. "Do you remember the day you shot my son?"

"Yes, you were in the car with him." Calleigh replied.

Alexander nodded. "Do you know why he was helping me?"

"You're involved with the Russians."

"So I see he has told you some things about me." He chuckled.

"That is until you changed him."

"My dear, he was trying to protect you….protect you from me." Alexander said. "He knew that if you got involved with me, or any of your friends that you work with, that it would mean death. The Russian mob believes that once you enter no one can exit."

"What does this have to do with Eric or me?" Calleigh asked.

"Eric wasn't helping me…..he set me up." Alexander turned to look at her before continuing. "He was too afraid to get me out of the Russian mob because he didn't want to lose you." He walked over to his fish tank before continuing. "I tried to convince him that they never knew about him or you, but he is stubborn. Plus, he knew you were suspecting something."

Calleigh slowly grabbed the knife whilst he was feeding his fish and placed a napkin over it before sliding it under the table onto her lap. "What are you getting at?"

"By Eric setting me up, he wasn't protecting you….he made matters worse. He turned the whole Russian mob against me….in order for them to get off my back….I need him." Alexander turned to her before continuing. "In order to get him, I needed something for him to come too." He smiled.

"You bastard, you would kill your own son?"

"Like you said, he's not my son." Alexander chuckled

Calleigh took that opportunity to throw the knife as he turned away from her and he it hit him in his back. She moved away from the table, headed for the door, and ran as fast as she could.

E/C~E/C~E/C~E/C~E/C~E/C~E/C~E/C~

Once Horatio told Eric all what he found out and who had Calleigh, Eric was boiling mad. Ryan gave them an address where Sharova was now staying at and they were headed over there now. They arrived at the house and the front door was wide open. Horatio got out of the hummer with Eric covering behind him. They saw Frank with S.W.A.T going towards the back entrance and they waited for Horatio's signal before entering the house. They found Sharova on the floor groaning in pain with the knife that Calleigh had thrown into his back. "Where is she?" Eric asked pulling him by his hair.

"She's gone…..she ran out the front door." Alexander cried out.

Eric dropped his head as police officers helped him up and handcuffed him. "H, she's on foot….she's probably running back to Miami Dade."

"We have people there Eric….she's smart. We can search for her now…..she couldn't have gotten that far." Horatio said.

* * *

**TBC...**


	16. Chapter 16

**Here it is...the next chapter! Thanks to everyone who has kept up with the story this long and for being so patient.**

**Great thanks to my beta reader, Pantherlily, you're the best!**

**Hope you like it :)...**

* * *

Calleigh ran five blocks until she couldn't run anymore and had to stop for air. She looked behind her and took in her surroudings. She didn't recognize the neighborhood but she knew she was still in Miami. Suddenly a black SUV sped through the streets and was coming straight towards her and she took off again. She felt like she was going to faint and her lungs were giving out, but she fought the urge of fainting. However, her breathing began getting staggered and she found herself on all fours coughing for air. She heard her name being called by a familar voice but her vision was blurred and everything went black.

"Hold on, Cal...Hold on." The voice said.

~E/C~E/C~E/C~E/C~E/C~E/C~E/C~E/C~

Horatio, Eric, and patrol officers searched the neighborhood for Calleigh but found nothing. They asked every person on each block searched if they saw Calleigh and every person stated that hadn't seen anything; except an elderly woman. "I saw a young woman faint but it seemed she was in good hands."

"What do you mean, ma'am?" Horatio asked.

"Well, after she fainted a man carried her to his car. I was going to go out there myself and offer some help, but he seemed like he had everything under control." The old woman said.

Horatio and Eric looked at each other hoping it wasn't the male noche. "Ma'am,"

"Oh, please...call me Helen." Helen smiled.

"Helen, what did the man look like?" Horatio asked whilst shifting his weight.

"He was about your height, brown hair, and Caucasian." Helen replied.

"What about the car, Helen? What did the car look like?"

"There's one thing my husband, Wilbur, always told me." Helen said whilst walking over to a nearby table. She continued talking as she walked over to Horatio and handed him a piece of paper. "When you see something suspicious write it down." Helen said whilst crossing arms.

Eric and Horatio both smiled. "This helps a lot, Helen...thank you."

"It's nice to know that my snooping actually paid off after all these years." Helen laughed.

Horatio and Eric said their goodbyes and walked to their Hummers. Fifteen minutes later, they both were at the lab running the license plate number that Helen gave them in their database. When the machine beeped indicating the results were in Eric examined the results and was angry when he saw the person's face on the screen. Eric reached for his phone and dialed Horatio's number.

"Horatio."

"H, I found out who has Calleigh." Eric said.

~E/C~E/C~E/C~E/C~E/C~E/C~E/C~E/C~

Calleigh's eyes fluttered open and she blinked several times realizing where she was; the hospital. She furrowed her eyebrows confused on how she got there and who brought her here. She looked around the room and didn't see anyone in the room with her. She took a deep breath and coughed whilst holding her chest. She sighed and realized she was going to have to stay for tests. After her first incident with smoke in her lungs she now has to use an inhaler, but she left it at home this morning. She shook her head at herself for being so stupid and she knew she was going to hear it from Alex considering she already knew Calleigh was here. She smiled and shook her head at the thought of Alex; she always was the mother Calleigh never had. Calleigh's thoughts were interrupted when the door open and her eyes widened when she saw who it was.

"Hey, are you feeling better?"

"You," Calleigh coughed. "What are you doing here?"

"Is that the thanks I get for dragging you here?"

Calleigh shook her head. "Why did you bring me here, Jake?"

"Calleigh, you fainted...why the hell were you running anyways?" Jake said.

"Why were you out there?"

Jake shrugged. "I was simply in the right plavce at the right time, obviously."

Calleigh stared at him knowing he was lying and she suddenly wanted him to just leave. Their conversation was cut short when Eric opened the door and Calleigh sighed in relief. Jake stared wide eyed at Eric unable to move. Jake snapped out of his daze and confused state and excused himself. However, Jake's weird behaviour did not go unnoticed by Horatio who was watching him the whole time through the hospital window. He stepped aside as he saw Jake approaching the door. "Everything okay, Jake?"

"What...um...yeah, I guess."

"Mmmm...it's a good thing that...that you were there for Calleigh." Horatio said whilst looking at him.

Jake shifted his weight feeling uncomfortable under Horatio's gaze. "Yeah, look I have to go."

Horatio gave him a cold grin. "You do that, Jake...you do that." Horatio watched as he left whilst questions were forming in his head. He knocked on Calleigh's hospital door before stepping in with a smile. "Hey, sweetheart...how are you feeling?"

"Better," Calleigh said with a croaked voice. She cleared her voice before speaking again. "You both know that Sharova was behind my disappearance."

Eric nodded. "Cal, told me the Russians are after him because I set him up." Eric said looking at Horatio. Horatio knew about the set up but Eric getting shot wasn't part of the plan. Although Calleigh did not know Horatio knew she was about to find out and Eric knew he would have to give her answers. He hated himself for lying to her multiple times in the past and he wasn't going to start a new life with her with a new set of lies.

"Mmmm...let me worry about that. I want you two to take it easy for awhile. Eric, don't worry about working tomorrow and Cal...I mean it...no coming in." Horatio said with a stern look.

"Don't worry, H...I'll keep a close eye on her." Eric smiled. They said their goodbyes to Horatio and once he was out the room Calleigh began her interrogation.

"He knew about how you were setting up Sharova,"

Eric sighed. "Yeah, I told him...and I know what you're thinking. Calleigh I didn't tell you because I...I couldn't lose you. I love you, Cal." Eric took her hand in his and continued speaking. "I know in the past I have not been the best boyfriend, but I promise you that I will be a damn good husband to you. No more lies or secrets...I promise."

Calleigh sighed. "Eric I wasn't mad...I just...I felt betrayed when the whole truth came out. Eric, even when we weren't together we told each other everything about a case...especially when it involved ourselves." When he didn't respond she continued talking. "And now it seems like since we finally have established a good relationship you push me away. We have to have trust to make it, Eric. I love you...and I know you're going to make a great husband. But if you lie to me again, Eric..."

Eric cut her off, "There isn't going to be another lie, Calleigh...I promise. Unless I'm being held ransom." He said trying to lighten the mood and smiled when he saw her smile. "Calleigh, I really am sorry...I honestly was only trying to protect you. Sharova was involved with the Russians and once I started trying to get to know him they thought I wanted to be involved. The Russian Mafia wanted me to join them and I said no...I found out that they don't like to be down." Calleigh waited patiently as he continued to explain. "Sharova told me the best thing to do was drop everything and join the gang for five years. After five years, he told me they give you a choice to leave or stay within the gang." Eric sighed. "I told Sharova no and that I would help him get out if that's what he wanted. Sharova agreed but I found out he was playing me from a bug I implanted in his house. I told Horatio because I didn't want to get you involved...if keeping information from you meant keeping you safe...I would do it again. They were watching me, Cal...they knew about you."

Calleigh gasped. "What?"

Eric nodded. "Yeah, I didn't think they knew but they did."

"That's why you left," Calleigh said. She remembered him saying they should cool things down and take a break after his release from the hospital. She agreed because she was angry at him for keeping things from her, but she didn't know the Russians knew about their relationship.

"They threatened me and I knew that I had to do something. Horatio didn't know about when or where I was setting Sharova up, because of Ivan's case. So...when you guys caught us fleeing the scene...he was as shocked as everyone else." Eric snorted coldly. "I knew Sharova didn't care when he left me there to bleed to death."

Calleigh took his hand and kissed it. "I was so scared...out of all the years that I have worked as a cop...that was the one day I wish that I wasn't so damn good with guns." Calleigh sighed. "Everyone tried to convince me that I didn't shoot you, but...I knew...I knew I did."

"You always aim to please," Eric chuckled.

Calleigh grinned. "Thank you...for sharing that with me."

Eric nodded and sighed. "I meant what I said...no more lies."

"I know, hotstuff...I understand why you lied and I appreciate you protecting me." She caressed his face and smiled. Eric leaned into her touch and kissed her hand whilst staring into her beautiful green eyes. At that moment, they both knew they were going to make it and the past was in the past. They were finally starting their new life together in peace and happiness; just the way they wanted.

~E/C~E/C~E/C~E/C~E/C~E/C~E/C~E/C~

Horatio smiled as he watched her sleep and let out a breath that seemed like he had been holding for years. He wiped his eyes and smiled realizing she was actually there alive with him for the rest of their lives. Although he knew they had a lot to talk about he hoped and prayed she wouldn't change her mind on wanting to start a family with him. Horatio loved Kyle with all of his heart and when he found out Kyle was his biological son he found hope to live for again. However, he missed all of Kyles beginning life cycles and phases. He never got to see Kyle enter the world, take his first steps, hear him say his first words, teach him how to play sports. Horatio wanted that and after Marisol's "fake death" he gave up that dream. She was the only one for him and he vowed right there in her hosptical room, as he watched her sleep, that he would not let anyone come between that agian.

"Hey," Marisol said in a groggy voice which made Horatio's smile widen.

"Hi, sweetheart." Horatio said.

"Did y'all find Calleigh?"

"Mhmm...we sure did. I came to tell you...that...that you...get to go home tomorrow or today...if you'd like?" Horatio smiled.

Marisol grinned and sighed. "What about Nina?"

"She and the baby are doing great, but...the doctor said...he wanted to keep Nina and the baby one more day just in case."

Marisol nodded. "I wanted to talk to you about something."

"Mmmm...I wanted to...to talk to you about something as well." Horatio said feeling nervous. "Ladies first."

Marisol chuckled. "Always the gentlemen,"

"Always, sweetheart." He grinned.

Marisol sighed. "Nina, doesn't have a place to stay and I was thinking-"

"No need to ask...she and the baby are always welcomed in our home, sweetheart."

Marisol smiled at the man she fell in love with and sighed. "Thank you...you know...I never thought I would see you again."

Horato nodded. "Me too."

"So, what did you want to tell me?"

"Ummm...I...found some interesting news...about a year ago." Horatio said whilst fiddling with his sunglasses wondering how she was going to take this news.

"What kind of news?" She asked softly.

"I...um...I found out that...that I have a son." Horatio looked up to see her reaction and couldn't make it out so he continued speaking. "It was a one night stand when I was undercover in New York seventeen years ago, and I found out when he got in trouble with the law two years ago." Horatio said.

"Oh, I see...is the mother involved with you?" Marisol asked hesitantly unsure if she really wanted to know if he moved on.

"No." Horatio said instantly whilst shaking his head. "She's in a mental hospital...she had a nervous breakdown a few months ago. Kyle, my son, is turning eighteen in two weeks so I...I brought him a car and a place of his own. He works at the lab in the morgue with Tom, our new mortician, and he enjoys it." Horatio said whilst handing her a picture of him and Horatio from his wallet. "This is the only photo I have of him and me...were still trying to get to know each other."

Marisol gazed at the photo and smiled as she saw how happy Horatio was in the picture. Horatio and Kyle were both on the beach smiling as they had an arm around each other. It made her happy to see he wasn't suffering from her fake death. "He looks just like you,"

"So...you...you okay with this?" Horatio asked.

Marisol looked up at him in shock at his question. "Of course, I am...why wouldn't I be? You know I love kids, Horatio."

"I know...I just...didn't want you to change your mind on...having a family with me now that...now that I have a son." Horatio said looking down.

Marisol lifted his chin and leaned over to kiss his lips. "Nothing will ever make me change my mind about wanting to have kids with you. I still want as many as I can give you, and I would love to meet your son."

Horatio sighed in relief and nodded. "Okay."

~E/C~E/C~E/C~E/C~E/C~E/C~E/C~E/C~

Jake walked into Miami County Correctional Facility and sat down on the other side of the glass wall waiting for the inmate. Jake grabbed the phone after the inmate sat down and began their conversation. "What the hell happened? You were supposed to do one simple job."

"Watch yourself, boy...I may be helpless inside of here, but I have friends to do my every command out there." The man smiled coldly.

Jake sighed. "What am I supposed to do now? I can't keep watching her with him like this."

The inmate shrugged. "Just leave town...you and I both know you don't have the guts to kill a man as we Russians do." The man grinned, hung up the phone, and left Jake to ponder about what he wanted his next step to be. Jake sighed after realizing what he had to do and was ready to pay the price for it.

* * *

**Okay, I know nothing about how Russian gangs or how any gang rules work so I had to improvise...after all that's why this is fiction writing lol.**

**TBC... ;)**


End file.
